Apariencias
by Kary Fanel
Summary: El mundo verá siempre lo que tú quieras que vea… no importa que tan descabellado o irreal te presentes, el mundo lo creerá porque así es la vida. Ahora, dime: ¿No deseas encontrar a alguien a quién no tengas que mentir? Aunque tu vida sea el escenario.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro.

Resumen: El mundo verá siempre lo que tú quieras que vea… no importa que tan descabellado o irreal te presentes, el mundo lo creerá porque así es la vida. Ahora, dime: ¿No deseas encontrar a alguien a quién no tengas que mentir? Aunque tu vida sea el escenario.

_**Apariencias**_

Shaoran POV

Respiré profundamente. _Uno. Dos. Tres_. Estiré mi brazos hacia arriba y luego me arqueé totalmente hasta que mis dedos tocaron el piso que había atrás de mis pies, me erguí nuevamente estirándome por encima de mi cabeza, flexioné los brazos enfrente de mi haciendo varios calentamientos, después me doblé hacía adelante y coloqué las palmas en el suelo. Levanté una pierna y la doble para atrás hasta que mi planta tocó mi espalda, arqueé un poco el cuerpo y toqué mi cabeza. Repetí el mismo proceso con la otra pierna.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Suspiré poniéndome de pié y moviendo mi cuello de un lado a otro para relajar los músculos.

-"No te muevas"- obedecí a la voz mandona que de repente sonó al lado mío y me quedé quieto pensando para ella nunca era suficiente, siempre hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer y cada vez lo hacía de nuevo… podíamos pasar dos horas en el camerino haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora y siempre alegaba que nunca estaba de más un "retoque".

Sentí polvo en mi rostro y la desagradable sensación de la esponja húmeda en mi piel, hice una mueca pero ella me ignoró.

-"Este delineador te da un aspecto algo macabro"- soltó una risita cuando sentí la pintura del lápiz y la pequeña presión que hacía alrededor de mis ojos.

Sonreí con desgana.

-"Esa es la idea"-

Siguió colocándome el maquillaje en el cuello, en los hombros y en el pecho. También se aseguró que tuviera suficiente fijador en mi cabello, como si fuera posible que se me moviera uno solo después de toda la cantidad que usó para mantenerlo en su lugar, siempre había tenido cabello rebelde, pero estaba seguro que tanto químico lo sosegaba un poco. Sentí el toqué de la esponja dos veces más y después tan sólo pude pensar que debía parecer una estatua de cera.

-"¿Estás segura que podré moverme después con toda esta plasta? "- la observé con una ceja levantada, ella rodó los ojos ante mi tonito irónico.

-"Siempre lo haces"-

Repetí mis ejercicios estirándome, doblándome, retorciéndome y curvándome de todas las formas que conocía, y sí, me sentía como una estatua de cera, pero aún podía poner la planta del mi pie en la cima de mi cabeza, qué era el objetivo de todo esto.

-"Ese nuevo maquillaje liquido que encontré… creo que es simplemente increíble, sólo espero que con el sudor no se caiga"-y divagó un poco más acerca de algunas marcas y de lo que habría desperdiciado en dinero pagando el nuevo maquillaje si no funcionaba como ella esperaba que funcionara. Era tan extraña.

-"¿Estás listo? Tu salida es en la próxima"- escuché la voz nerviosa de mi maestro detrás de mí y sin quitar la vista de mi amiga que examinaba mí ombligo arrugando la frente pregunté con tono burlón.

-"¿Nervioso, Yamasaki?"-

-"Nah… "- guardó silencio un momento-"Bueno, sí"-

-"No es la primera que hago ¿Sabes?"- intenté tranquilizarlo y sonriendo porque ahora ella metía el dedo en mi ombligo tratando de arreglar algo que yo no veía.

-"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero siempre me pongo nervioso en los estrenos"- reflexioné sus palabras mientras trataba de alejarla de mi ganándome un manotazo de su parte.

Hace tiempo que ya no sentía eso y era preocupante. Siempre que iba a salir al escenario, hacer una audición o algo por el estilo, sentía un corriente que subía por mi espina dorsal y hacía que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran. Me sudaban las palmas y no podía dejar de sonar en mi cabeza la odiosa melodía de _I feel good_ con eso de que con un poco de optimismo mental todo salía bien, pero no hoy y no desde hace tiempo. Ahora tan sólo salía y hacía lo que sabía hacer. Sin más.

Y todo eso me inquietaba un poco porque al igual que ya no sentía el nerviosismo ya no sentía la misma emoción de la expectación, el miedo natural de que todo no salga como lo tenías planeado, que se tuerza tu tobillo, te caigas o alguna cosa dramática como esas.

-"¡Listo!"- brinqué un poco por su grito agudo y emergí de mis pensamientos volteando a ver mi ombligo que estaba exactamente igual que como estaba hace unos minutos, o al menos a mi me parecía así y la miré a ella.

Mi mejor amiga. Su mirada amatista y la enorme sonrisa en su rostro me reconfortaron un poco. Ella era la constante en mi vida. No importaba la ciudad en la que estábamos, representación o momento, ella había estado ahí desde el principio, con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y su mirada suspicaz.

Al menos tenía un ancla en este mundo de locura que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, estaba más y más perturbado, al igual que yo. A veces sólo quisiera que todo se detuviera y dejará de avanzar… o que caminará tan rápido que yo no tuviera sentido ni noción de las cosas.

-"Te ves de muerte"- comentó logrando una carcajada de mi parte.

-"Menos mal"-

Sonrió y se hizo a un lado. Me coloqué enfrente de la última entrada del escenario observando cómo mis compañeros saltaban, daban piruetas, hacían acrobacias y danzaban. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo respirando profundamente y llenándome de la música de Tchaikovski, preparándome mentalmente y repasando en mi cabeza cada uno de los movimientos sincronizados que tenía que realizar.

-"Segundos"-susurró Tomoyo.

Abrí mis ojos y dije sobre mi hombro, siguiendo la rutina, viendo aun imágenes frente a mí de todos los ensayos y de todo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer y de todas las veces que lo había hecho.

-"¿Vinieron?"-

-"No, lo siento Shaoran"-susurró con voz apenada y contenida. Asentí y miré con gesto indiferente hacia el frente.

Siempre preguntaba lo mismo y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, así que no me sorprendía. Al principio… necesitaba un minuto para poder recuperarme y representar un buen papel.

-"Ahora"-

Pero ya no.

Di un pasó, dos y salté.

En cuanto salí del escenario después de la tercera tanda de aplausos reglamentarios, Tomoyo me tendió una toalla y una botella de agua, sequé mi cuello y mi cara del sudor, me tomé de un trago toda el agua, era mejor si no bebías nada antes y durante la presentación, así que generalmente siempre acababa muy sediento, sabiendo eso, Tomoyo me tendió otra botella de agua que acabe del mismo modo que la primera, después ella se aventó a mí dándome un caluroso abrazo.

-"Wow… no importa cuántas veces te vea bailar, siempre quedó impresionada"- comentó dándome varios besos a lo largo de mi cara.

-"Es danzar, Tomoyo, danzar. Y parece que ese es el objetivo principal de tantas horas de esfuerzo: dejar con la boca abierta a quién me vea"- se levantó en puntitas, porque yo era considerablemente más alto que ella y mirándome a los ojos con cara seria dijo:

-"No necesitas saltar por ahí para hacer eso"-

Reí entre dientes sonrojándome porque no me gustaban mucho los cumplidos, parte de mi sentía que no los merecía y otra parte… bueno… no, definitivamente tampoco le gustaban, sea cuál sea la razón. Estaban de más. Un halago generalmente le servía a alguien que necesitaba un poco de autoestima y yo no necesitaba eso. No iba caminando arrogantemente por la vida pero sabía lo que valía y en la danza, valía mucho, porque había trabajado para ello.

-"Algún día encontraras a alguien inmune a tus encantos"- ella rió incrédula ante mi comentario.

Le coloqué un brazo por los hombros y caminamos hasta los camerinos, recibiendo felicitaciones de los demás bailarines mientras pasábamos y alguna que otra palmadita en la espalda. Bah.

-"Ahora también te llegaron muchas flores"- cerró la puerta del camerino y se recargó en ella. Dejé la toalla que traía alrededor del cuello en el tocador y me dediqué a mirar todos los ramos que había en la habitación.

Flores de todas las formas y colores le daban un aspecto bastante afeminado al lugar, pero era acogedor. Ya me había acostumbrado a los olores y fragancias que despedían y hacían que mi camerino y mi departamento oliera a un campo en medio de una pradera. Siempre venía a mi mente una casita de madera, tipo Blanca Nieves, en medio de una enorme pradera bañada en flores frescas y rodeada de pinos, con algunos enanos brincando aquí y allá.

-"Al menos se acabaron las invitaciones para salir"- o para un acostón, me consolé.

-"Bueno… tú te encargaste que así fuera"-soltó una risita-"Aunque tienes un club de fans enorme-_de ambos lados_- les dejaste muy claro a los de seguridad que cualquier carta, viniera de quién viniera, tenía que ir directo a la hoguera"- reí.

-"Dije en el primer basurero que vieran, pero la hoguera es preferible. Al menos así no hay nadie que los lea"- me senté en el sillón rojo que colocaron para mi comodidad-"Así nadie sospecha nada"- comenté al aire.

Ella me sonrió tristemente y asintió dándome la razón.

Cerré los ojos, recargué mi cabeza y los brazos en el respaldo del sillón. Escuché como mi amiga movía cosas, abría y cerraba puertas.

Siempre que acababa una presentación entraba en un estado de relajación difícil de superar, toda mi adrenalina se iba en el escenario y cuando acababa el último acto toda esa energía se iba a quién sabe dónde y lo único que quería era relajarme y dormir.

Sentí hundirse el sillón al lado de mí y después sentí la frescura de la toalla con la que Tomoyo me estaba quitando el maquillaje. Como decía, era bastante desagradable traerlo encima, me sentía como un muñeco de esos de cera que hacen en los museos, pero procuraba no quejarme mucho… al menos en voz alta. Ella se esforzaba demasiado haciéndolo, dos o tres horas, así que me contenía cada vez que quería hacer un comentario de mal gusto y que pudiera herir sus sentimientos. Me esforzaba… mucho.

-"Nos quedan sólo tres semanas de vacaciones"- murmuró tristemente.

-"Si, qué trágico"- lamenté.

-"Extraño a mis maestros y a las clases… "- suspiró profundamente-"Pero si no vuelvo a ver a nuestros compañeros no me quejaría"-

Reí entre dientes.

-"Igual yo"-

Sentí deslizarse la toalla por mi cuerpo y suspiré de placer.

-"Mañana estarás en todos los periódicos"- exclamó emocionada.

-"Y con la ropa _que tú_ diseñaste"- agregué tocando suavemente el pantalón que traía puesto, tomé entre mis dedos una pluma y la arranqué, disfrutando de la suavidad. No sabía como ella lograba hacer todos esos diseños tan locos e increíbles que yo usaba en los escenarios. Eran ligeros y muy cómodos ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía transformar cientos de plumas en un enorme pantalón flexible? Ni idea.

-"Oh, cierto. Será fantástico"- golpeó mi pecho un poco, quitando la pluma de mis dedos-"Listo, ahora date un baño. Tenemos una hora para llegar a la fiesta"-

Gruñí.

Odiaba las fiestas.

-"Yo también, pero es tu deber siendo el primer bailarín y Yamasaki nos espera…"- comentó sabiendo lo que pensaba y con qué cosa haría que fuera, nunca se me ocurriría incomodar y avergonzar a Yamasaki de ese modo, no asistiendo a las fiesta lo pondría a él en la vista de los medios ¿Por qué el primer bailarín no se presentó? ¿Está en drogas? ¿Se cayó? ¿Estaba tan cansado que se drogó, rodó por las escaleras y acabó en un bote de basura? Y así le seguirían más y más preguntas sin sentido que sólo servían para una cosa: vender periódicos.

Me levanté con desgana y deseé ir a mi cama a dormir, pero entré al cuarto del baño y me deshice del traje… bueno, del pantalón llenó de espumosas plumas blancas y de las zapatillas. Abrí la regadera y me metí en ella sintiendo el chorro de agua resbalar por mi cuerpo, recargué mis manos en los azulejos y cerré mis ojos.

_-"¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No dejaré que hagas lo que quieras! ¡Tu vida pertenece a la familia!"- _

Abrí mis ojos para eliminar las imágenes y las voces de mi cabeza. A pesar de que habían pasado ocho años de aquello me seguía persiguiendo. Seguía soñándolo y seguía deseando que las cosas no hubieran tomado ese rumbo, ya fuera de mi lado o del suyo. Tal vez que yo hubiera tenido amor por otra cosa y que ellos me amaran más a mí que a su dinero.

Suspiré con frustración.

_Deja de pensar idioteces._

Me lavé con fuerza tratando de distraerme y de quitar todo rastro de maquillaje, me enjuagué deseando que como resbalaba el jabón resbalaran mis recuerdos y pensamientos. Que se fueran y no volvieran.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

-"¡Voy!"-

Salí de la ducha cerrando la llave y envolviéndome en una toalla. Me sequé el torso y la dejé descansar en mis caderas. Me observé en el espejo y me maravillé de lo mal que me veía. Todo mundo podía decir lo buen en forma que estaba o cualquier tontería relacionada con mi físico, al menos me daba gusto que nunca se fijaran en la mirada apagada y sombría que me acompaña, ni en las ojeras que ya tenían demasiado tiempo ahí.

-"¡Shaoran, se nos va a hacer tarde!"- me apuró mi amiga con su habitual tono mandón y enfurruñado. Sonreí.

-"¡Ya voy, mamá!"- grité burlándome.

Escuché su bufido y reí.

Al menos no estaba del todo solo.

Sakura POV

Observé la primera plana de espectáculos y sociedad y me maravillé del la foto. Había dos personas en ella, las dos estaban abrazadas de forma tierna y elegante; ella tenía su cabeza ligeramente apoyado en el cuerpo de él; él era alto y musculoso y a pesar de que no podías distinguir bien su cara por la forma en que estaba apoyado en la cabeza de ella, tenía todo ese aire atractivo que nos suele encantar a las féminas, y que en persona debía de ser evidente porque en la foto lo decía a gritos. Era una preciosa toma.

-"¿Qué haces, monstruo?"- miré mal a mi hermano y le saqué la lengua.

-"No soy ningún monstruo"- repliqué obteniendo su sonrisa burlona-"Y es una foto de la última presentación del Lago de los Cisnes, mira"- le enseñé el periódico y le sonreí-"Son los primeros bailarines en una escena de amor. Ha de haber estado espectacular… el primer bailarín es famoso por las muchas presentaciones que ha hecho y por lo joven que es, Li Shaoran tiene dieciocho años a diferencia de la coprotagonista que tiene veinticinco"-

Bajé el periódico y lo recargué de nueva cuenta en la mesa, lo miré con gesto nostálgico y triste.

-"¿Aun no has recibido respuesta, verdad?"- levanté la mirada.

-"No"- me mordí el labio-"Seguramente no entré. Es la más prestigiosa academia de bellas artes de todo el país y debe de ser muy difícil entrar. Yo que vengo de una escuela pequeña allá en Tomoeda era obvio que no tenía el nivel. Debería de empezar con los trámites para entrar a la Universidad Nacional de Tokio…"- mi hermano detuvo mi parloteo.

-"Basta"- lo miré con gesto triste e impotente-"Entrarás… en esa academia serían unos tontos si no te aceptan"-

-"Gracias"- murmuré tiernamente por su preocupación y la manera en que me consolaba. Desvió la mirada avergonzado y empezó a parlotear algo de que los monstruos tienen algunas gracias, y que ellos deberían de ser felices teniendo un monstruo en leotardo pero no le hice caso. Ya me había levantado la moral un poco y tenía razón. No me dejaría vencer, de hecho, como no llegaba mi carta de aceptación iría personalmente a averiguar qué _mierda_ había pasado.

Me negaba a creer que no era buena para algo que amaba tanto.

Y sí ya me decían que fuera a freír espárragos, al menos tendría la certeza de que sí apestaba. En cuanto al ballet, claro. Pero sería algo que sabía de seguro y no sería una incertidumbre de esas que te carcomen el alma poco a poco y que te dejan amargada de por vida, sin sueños, sin esperanzas, sin hijos y sin marido ¿Quién querría estar con una mujer amargada? Yo no, gracias.

Con ese optimismo –y los pensamientos nada optimistas que no quería que se hicieran realidad- salí de mi casa con rapidez, no vaya a ser que me arrepienta- obvio- y que me convierta en una anciana amargada.

Aún no conocía muy bien la ciudad por lo que me detuve en el plano que había en la parada de camión. Hum, bien. Tenía que tomar un camión de la línea uno que me llavera a la línea tres para tomar la línea cuatro y caminar seis cuadras hasta la academia.

No parecía tan difícil de hacer.

Hice una mueca ante el edificio de la academia. Debería de haber, desde luego, una manera más rápida y efectiva de llegar hasta ahí, porque no iba a levantarme tres horas antes para poder estar puntual… además de que la puntualidad no es una de mis mejores cualidades.

Subí la interminable escalinata, pasé por las puertas de arco, saludé al guardia y dirigí mis pasos por los cartelitos que decían "Servicios Escolares" a la derecha, a la izquierda, de frente… era un magnífico edificio con estilo europeo, de la Europa Renacentista. Hecho de piedra, con alturas increíbles, lleno de arcos grabados y puertas de madera. Era enorme. Me entretuve un poco viendo los relieves y la forma de algunas paredes, me sentía como en un cuento.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de servicios escolares de pronto me sentí muy chiquita y me llené de pánico ¿Y si se molestaban por mi insolencia de venir hasta aquí? ¿Y si sólo por apresurarlos me mandaban al carajo? ¿Y si de verdad apestaba? Ay, no podría soportarlo.

Abrí con gesto inseguro la puerta y asomé sólo mi cabeza (por si me gritaban y así podía irme más rápido que si tuviera todo el cuerpo adentro).

-"Hum… ¿Disculpe?"- una señora rechoncha alzó el rostro de una pila de papeles.

Se alzaba enfrente de un mostrador y atrás de ella, había varios cubículos vacios. Del lado izquierdo del mostrador había un pasillo y al final una gran puerta. La habitación estaba llena de pizarrones, anuncios y varias sillas. En un día normal de clases debería bullir de actividad.

-"Dime, muñeca"- me miró sonriendo y yo lo vi cómo buena señal. Ella no parecía una vieja amagada de esas de las que ya hemos hablado, así que supuse que sus sueños se realizaron… sea cuál sea el sueño que te haga estar detrás de un escritorio atendiendo a adolescentes, como yo. Molestos, ruidosos, inconformes con la vida… así nos describía mi hermano.

-"Eh, hum… me preguntaba…"- empecé a balbucear hasta que cerré la boca con fuerza y respiré profundo.

-"¿Por qué no pasas?"- curioseó y lo hice sólo porque lo preguntó amablemente.

-"Eh, bueno"- ¡_valor! ¡Tú puedes! ¡No hay nada peor que quedar amargada!_-"Mire, ya estamos a unos días de comienzo de las clases y no he recibido mi carta de aceptación y no lo digo porque sea tan presuntuosa para dar por hecho que me aceptaron pero al menos pudieron mandarme una carta rechazándome para que no me ilusionara y no me comiera las uñas de los nervios ¿Ve? Entonces me preguntaba, si usted, sería tan amable de decirme que no fui aceptada para poder dedicarme a otra cosa. Tal vez Derecho o algo así"-ella me miro dos segundos con los ojos abiertos y con la boca ligeramente torcida.

Me golpeé mentalmente.

Yo y mis chácharas.

-"Oh, cariño"- dijo antes de echarse a reír. Cosa que me confundió ¿Se estaba burlando o no sabía cómo reaccionar ante mis lamentos? ¿Debería de empezar a leer la Constitución a ver que se me pegaba?

Me miró con gesto maternal una vez que acabó de _reírse de mí_ y dejó a un lado los papeles que tenía en la mano. Tecleó algunas cosas en su computadora y yo me sentí ignorada. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme en la puerta para poder correr con más libertad, así no estaría retorciéndome en mi lugar como una niña castigada. Así me sentía.

_Al final del aula Kinomoto, tu frente pegada a la pared._

-"Tu nombre"-

-"Eh… Kinomoto. Kinomoto, Sakura"- contesté atropelladamente, ella tecleó.

-"Bueno, cariño. Aquí dice que tu carta fue enviada hace dos semanas, como todas las demás"-parpadeé sorprendida y me estrujé los sesos pensando en eso, porque yo no había recibido nada y dudaba que fuera una broma de mi hermano. No era taaan cruel.

Pero algo saltó de todo esto: mi carta. Mi carta.

Mi carta.

Diablos, si ella no estuviera en frente estaría haciendo mi baile de victoria. Sí, tenía uno ¿Y qué?

Uno siempre tiene que pensar en algo optimista y alegre.

Mierda, mi carta.

-"Pero yo no recibí nada" - me quejé mordiéndome el labio para no estallar en carcajadas de lo feliz que estaba.

Quería cantar.

_I feel good, tararara-ra._

-"Hum… estoy segura que fue enviada a _Tomoeda_ hace dos semanas"-

La canción en mi cabeza se detuvo abruptamente, fue como si una gran piedra callera justo encima de mí. Ah, pero qué idiota soy ¡Había puesto mi antigua dirección en el formulario! ¡No pensé que ya no estaría en Tomoeda! ¡Idiota! Cuando había hecho la solitud, hace algunos meses, aún seguí en Tomoeda porque aún no había acabado la preparatoria. No tenía mucho tiempo viviendo en Tokio, sólo las pasadas semanas así que puedo justificar mi falta neuronal. De verdad que puedo.

Hice lo mejor que pude para poner cara de inocente y negué.

-"No recibí nada"- no era el momento para decir que era medio idiota.

_Idiota al cuadrado. _

-"Hum… pues mira, puedes firmar ahorita tu inscripción y mañana sin falta me traes todos tus papeles, porque las inscripciones terminaron ayer"- la miré esperanzada y brinqué un poco en mi lugar.

-"¿De verdad?"- ella asintió sonriendo.

-"Sí, los errores suelen pasar… y yo no soy quién para juzgarlos. Sólo si prometes que mañana, sin falta, me traerás todos tus papeles…"-

-"¡Lo prometo!"- exclamé entusiasmada.

Me sonrió y me dio un formulario, un lápiz y me señalo una silla. Le sonreí con mucho agradecimiento y fui a sentarme. Comencé a llenar la hoja: nombre, edad, teléfono, dirección (me dije que no podía volver a equivocarme), estado (siempre liquido), área (Ballet, por supuesto), número de inscripción y folio de estudiante (Hum)

-"Disculpe"- me levanté tímidamente deseando que no se hartase de mí-"Aquí me piden un folio y número de inscripción"-

-"Oh, sí querida"- sonrió y volviendo a su computadora tecleó de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta con su silla giratoria (Wow, yo quiero una de esas) y se estiró para alcanzar una hoja que salía por la impresora.

-"Aquí tienes"- la tomé y después de agradecerle fui directo a la silla a completar el formulario de inscripción, diciéndome que le tenía que comprar un regalo a esta amable secretaria. Uno enorme. Seré pobre en Navidad.

Hum, a ver…

Oh, oh, oh.

¡Me habían otorgado media beca!

Sonreí radiantemente, si usaba el dinero que me sobraba de la matricula de la escuela, tal vez pudiera rentar algún cuarto o algo para vivir cerca del campus y lejos de Touya y de su régimen de aquí se hace lo que yo digo y te callas. No, no. Si buscaba bien, podría tener un lugar dónde vivir, algo barato, sin lujos ni pretensiones… pero que pudiera llamar como mío ¿Por algo se empieza, no?

Shaoran POV

Bostecé audiblemente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia. Era nuestro primer día de clase y yo ya estaba contando los días para las vacaciones de invierno: faltaban 122 días.

Y contando.

Me felicité por llegar tarde, así no tenía que tratar de ignorar, como siempre, los susurros que levantábamos a nuestro alrededor, sobre si éramos novios, sobre mi última presentación, etc. Siempre oía cosas absurdas como: ¿Sabes? He oído que se acuesta con el director, he de ahí tantos papeles… hasta toma esteroides. Ya nada me sorprendía. Pero era mejor no tener que oírlos.

¿El director? ¿En serio? Él era un amable veterano de casi ochenta años.

¿Esteroides? ¿En serio?

Bah.

-"De verdad no puedo creer que tengamos que regresar aquí"- reí ante la queja de Tomoyo.

-"Bueno, aún nos falta tooooda la carrera por delante. Era, obvio, que teníamos que regresar. Es nuestro primer año"- comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Me miró con gesto insolente y altanero.

-"Hum… has sido primer bailarín en cuántas ¿Diez presentaciones?"

-"Quince"- corregí.

-"Oh, bueno. Y en cuántos he sido yo la que diseña tu ropa ¿En diez?"- rodeé los ojos.

-"En quince"-

-"Oh, bien"- sacudió la cabeza con dramatismo-"Tienes razón, nuestra carrera no acabará hasta que acabe la escuela. Sí, señor. Hemos recibido demasiadas ofertas para ponernos a pensar en la escuela. Podríamos estar felizmente en la presentación que te ofrecieron la semana pasada ¿Cuál era? No importa. Estaría bien entretenerse en otra cosa que oír las diferentes posiciones a las que me sometes para calmar tus apetitos reprimidos"-

Hice un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a su último comentario.

-"No, Tomoyo. No digo que no podamos hacer algo si no estamos aquí, pero debes de aceptar que los grados y los estudios son importantes, son certificaciones de lo que sabes… una prueba escrita. Y no podemos darnos el lujo de no tenerlo"- le sonreí-"Aunque odiemos la escuela, llegará un momento en que yo sea demasiado viejo para ser bailarín y tal vez con esa certificación pueda enseñar o abrir mi propia escuela"-

Suspiró.

-"No _odiamos _la escuela, _odiamos _a nuestros compañeros, no es lo mismo"- negué riendo.

-"No, no. _Nuestros _compañeros nos _odian"- _corregí. Se detuvo de repente, me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca torcida.

-"Tienes taaaanta razón"- bufé.

-"Bah"-

Llegamos al final del pasillo dónde había dos desviaciones. Hacía el área de baile y hacía el área de diseño. Los dos suspiramos con melancolía.

-"Te veo en el almuerzo"- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-"Por cierto, Shaoran"- volteé para verla caminar de espaldas-"¿Maestro? ¿De verdad?"-

Nos sonreímos dos segundos y cada quien se fue a su destino. Siempre bromeábamos acerca de las cosas que podríamos ser si no fuéramos lo que somos, entre ellas estaba maestro (ya que mi poca paciencia y mi actitud gruñona, como la llamaba ella, harían imposible eso) y todo lo relacionado a llevar algún traje y trabajar detrás de un escritorio.

De eso habíamos escapado los dos hace mucho tiempo.

Caminé con paso lento, _verdaderamente_ lento, a lo largo del camino. Miré disimuladamente el papel que tenía en la mano, era mi horario. Lo que me indicaba que en este momento me tocaba Historia de la Danza, con la profesora Naoko Yanagisawa. Bah.

Una viejita de más de ciento cincuenta años con voz patosa y mirada pérdida.

Yo venía del propedéutico de Ballet. Hace ocho años que estaba en esta academia y acababa de ingresar, propiamente, a la Carrera de Danza. Tenía dieciocho años y ocho los había vivido bailando y entre estas paredes. Así que conocía a cada uno de los maestros y a la mayoría de los estudiantes al menos de vista, porque yo no era la persona más sociable que hay en el mundo, así que probablemente no había hablado con más de tres… o dos, cuando mucho.

Llegué al final del pasillo, dónde estaba el aula A1, que sería mi lugar de aprendizaje durante este año. La clase ya había empezado hacía diez minutos, así que refunfuñé unos segundos antes de tomar el pomo, girarlo y abrir la puerta. El aula quedó en silencio, pero yo no vi a nadie, tan sólo me enfoque en la maestra que entrecerró sus ojos, a través de sus enormes gafas de botella y arrugó el ceño.

-"¿Me permite entrar?"- ladeó su cabeza graciosamente y la adelantó un poco, inclinándose.

-"¿Estás consciente de que mi clase ya empezó?"-

Oh, estaba consciente de muchas cosas de su clase.

-"Sí"-contesté. Arrugó su frente, de por si arrugada, y me miró feo por varios segundos antes de refunfuñarme.

-"Entra… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- se giró hacía su escritorio que estaba detrás de ella y tomó un montón de papeles.

-"Li, Shaoran"- ignoré algunas exclamaciones y murmuraciones que se suscitaron porque efectivamente acababa de afirmar algo que ellos ya sabían. Era increíble que hicieran esos escándalos cada año, cada día… inverosímil. Busqué por el rabillo del ojo un asiento vacío no muy concurrido. Ahí al final del aula, pegado a la ventana había un conjunto de cinco asientos sin ocupar. Oh, ese era _mi lugar de aprendizaje_.

-"¿King Shaman?"- rodeé los ojos

-"Li, Shaoran"- enfaticé las palabras.

-"Pues, no. Tendrás que ir a servicios escolares porque no apareces en mi lista, King. Te apuntaré con mi pluma al final"-dijo la viejita agitando un papel, yo supuse la lista-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca apareces, King"-

-"Seh, seh, seh"- siempre era lo mismo.

Llevaba tomando clase con ella ocho años y siempre había sido King Shaman. En fin, ella era feliz y cómo me anotaba al final, siempre ponía los retardos y las faltas al pobre King. Pobre sujeto.

La viejita dirigió su mirada hacía la clase y comenzó de nuevo con su cháchara.

-"Como les decía… a través del tiempo han ido naciendo diferentes tipos de formación en el arte de la danza clásica…,"- y me desconecté.

Ya sabía: el ruso, el italiano, el francés y el danés.

Seh, seh.

Ocho años no eran en vano. Fruncí el entrecejo preguntándome por qué demonios enseñaba esto cuando deberíamos de saberlo ya. Con un rápido vistazo estuve consciente de que todos los alumnos eran de propedéutico, no había ningún alumno nuevo y esta clase ya la habíamos tenido tres veces. Algunos hacían las reglamentarias anotaciones, otros hablaban en voz baja y otros, por la mirada, seguramente estaban perdidos en un mar de fantasías como yo no tardaría en hacerlo.

Tomoyo tenía razón, tal vez, después de todo, no necesitáramos venir a la escuela.

Disimuladamente, saqué de mi mochila mi IPod, me puse los audífonos, recargué mis brazos en la mesa, mi cabeza quedó apoyada en ellos y dirigí la mirada hacía la ventana. Por suerte mi espacio personal, ósea las cuatro bancas vacías que me rodeaban, estaban al lado de la ventana. Me puse a divagar en lo bonito que eran los árboles de Sakura. Siempre me había encantado la forma de sus flores y su olor, y aunque faltaba menos de un año para el Hanami y estábamos entrando a otoño, no perdían su encanto.

Era una de las muchas razones del porqué me gustaba tanto Japón.

Sakura POV

Soy el colmo de los colmos. De verdad, que no tengo remedio. Al menos, ya no había hecho tres horas. Por mala suerte, aún no había encontrado algún lugar habitable, y de acuerdo a mis posibilidades, para poder vivir. Touya decía que no era algo que pudieras encontrar así como así y que, aunque encontrara uno no tan caro, tal vez tendría que trabajar.

Lo sabía.

Pero no me desanimaba que era su objetivo, así que seguía buscando.

Así que por el momento, los pasados cuatro días, me la había pasado buscando diferentes alternativas para venir a la escuela sin tener que gastar tres o más horas. Al final había encontrado una que reducía el tiempo a cuarenta minutos, lo que no había previsto era que no escuchara el despertador.

Lo que era algo previsible.

Bah.

Me acomodé la mochila cuando el asa resbaló por mi hombro y seguí corriendo. Divisé la gran estructura de piedra que se alzaba enfrente de mí y sonreí. No importaba lo tarde que llegara, nadie me privaría de la emoción que me inundaba saber que estudiaría con los mejores, y que podría hacer mi sueño realidad: ser una excelente bailarina.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada principal y me estremecí un poco cuando un viento otoñal me atravesó. Mi falda voló alrededor de mis piernas y tuve que sujetar mi boina para que no fuera arrastrada.

-"Uy, qué frío"-

Me sacudí un poco y seguí subiendo las escaleras que me faltaban. Entré rápidamente y fui directamente al mapa que había en medio del recibidor.

-"Hum, veamos… salón A1…"- ¿Dónde estaba?

Busque rápidamente y lo encontré al final del pasillo del fondo, al final de la escuela. Fruncí el entrecejo ¿Por qué justamente me tenía que tocar el salón más alejado? Ahora definitivamente iba a llegar muy tarde.

_No es como si fuera la culpa del salón ¿Verdad?_

Después de correr por los pasillos llegué al salón A1 con la respiración entrecortada. Respiré un par de veces para normalizarla y, como ya tenía practica con esto de llegar tarde, logré hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo y abrí la puerta.

-"Oh, uh"- al menos veinte pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.

Veinte y un par de fondo de botellas.

-"¿Se te ofrece algo?"- tragué por el tono amargado y enojado.

-"Hum, sí, disculpe… ¿Puedo pasar?"- arrugó la frente de manera macabra.

-"¿Treinta minutos tarde?"- dijo después de consultar el enorme reloj que había al final del aula.

Oh, oh, oh. No sabía que era tan tarde.

-"¿Sí?"- bueno, si me corría que lo hiciera, al menos lo había intentado ¿No?

-"Anda, hazlo. Y sólo porque es el primer día… pero te sentarás en el rincón de los retrasados"- y con su mano huesuda me señaló un rincón al final del aula. Asentí con las mejillas sonrojadas por la risa de todos.

Caminé a paso lento y divisé a una figura encorvada en la última fila. Su cabello chocolate caía en ondas hacia adelante. No vi su rostro porque estaba girado hacía la ventana, pero supuse que él pobre también había llegado tarde y por eso nos haríamos compañía.

Me senté con cuidado de no causar más alboroto.

-"Bien, antes de que nos interrumpieran –de nuevo- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"- nadie dijo nada.

La profesora, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Y dónde me quedé? Solté una risita. Observé a mí alrededor, estaba un poco alejada de los demás y a mi lado sólo estaba ese chico de la melena chocolate, que se antojaba tan suave…

Ah, ya empecé a divagar.

El salón no era muy grande. Conté mentalmente y tan sólo éramos veintitrés alumnos, quince mujeres y ocho hombres. Casi todos estaban con las bancas muy juntas en el centro de la clase, sin orden alguno, al igual que dónde estábamos mi compañero de retraso y yo. Eran cinco bancas que estaban apiñadas pegadas a las ventanas, que daban hacía el patio interno de la escuela. Había un montón de árboles de cerezo.

Debía de ser una bella vista en primavera.

Conformé la clase avanzaba me dio gusto saber que no estaba atrasada ni nada. Había aprendido muchas cosas con mi profesora en Tomoeda y ella me había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre el Ballet. No tomé notas, porque no era necesario y eso me dio mucha felicidad.

Cuando la maestra estaba dejando tarea, sobre unos libros en la biblioteca, me giré para al chico de la cabellera castaña, que no había volteado ni una sola vez y no había dado señales de vida. Tal vez él me podría decir dónde estaba la biblioteca, que no recordaba ninguna en el mapa.

-"Oye"- susurré.

Él ni siquiera se movió.

-"Disculpa"- elevé un poquito mi tono de voz, pero aún así no me hizo caso. Pensé que estaba dormido así que ladeé un poco mi cabeza para observarlo. Sus pestañas subían y bajaban y creaban sombras en sus mejillas. Tenía las pestañas larguísimas, nada típicas en un hombre, y un poco curveadas… me pregunto si se las rizara.

-"Ey"-

Pero él no se inmutó.

-"La clase ya ha acabado"- dijo la maestra, suspiré.

-"Al menos sobreviví a la primera hora"- me dije en broma.

Observé como el chico ladeó un poco su rostro.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-

Se agachó un poco, suspiró fuertemente y se levantó rápidamente saliendo del salón. Fruncí el entrecejo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Me quedé como idiota en mi banca por quince minutos, el tiempo que duraba el descanso. Nadie me habló y aunque le sonreí a varios, nadie me devolvió la sonrisa, ni un saludo ni nada. Traté de no preocuparme más de la cuenta, era el primer día, y posiblemente todos estaban conociéndose, así que me dije por enésima vez _no estés de aprensiva, porque lo sentirán y no se acercaran_. No me detuve mucho en el pensamiento de que todos parecían llevarse de maravilla.

-"Bien, chicos guarden silencio"- salté un poco cuando el maestro entró de repente y sin darme cuenta el castaño estaba de nuevo sentado a mi lado. O yo al lado de él, cómo sea. -"Soy el profesor Terada, y seré su profesor de música"-

Hice una mueca. A mí, la música no se me daba muy bien que digamos. De hecho, de oído no tenía nada, y estaba casi segura que mi voz podía competir contra la gaviota de la sirenita. Hum… ¿Squerel? Nah, quién sabe.

-"Al ser parte del mundo del las artes tienen que conocer, aunque sea someramente, sus diferentes expresiones. Aunque ustedes sean exclusivamente bailarines tienen que estar versados en diferentes temas. Entre ellos la música… no cantaremos, no tocaremos ningún instrumento, tan sólo nos deleitaremos con ella y necesitan saber de ella… porque ustedes son la interpretación física de la música. Así que comencemos"-

Eso me llenó de un profundo alivio.

La clase continuó con los grandes intérpretes de la música clásica. Según el profesor los veríamos uno por uno hasta hartarnos de ellos, conoceríamos su forma y su estilo y los matices que usaban para crear tan hermosas melodías ¿Matices y estilo? No tenía la menor idea de lo que era eso, pero seguro era algo para diferenciarlos unos de los otros.

Tomé nota de algunas cosas que dijo, no había tenido mucho contacto con la música y no sabía mucho de ella. Tan sólo escuchaba lo que a mí me gustaba, lo que me llegará al alma, y ya. No tenía oído, como he dicho anteriormente, para poder distinguir algo bueno de algo malo, o de algo completamente malo. Tan sólo oía lo que a mí me gustaba.

De vez en cuando observaba a mi compañero. No había podido ver bien su rostro, sólo podía ver trozos de su perfil. La mandíbula cuadrada, la piel ligeramente bronceada, su cabello chocolate y sus enormes pestañas. Oh, y su nariz aristocrática.

¿Qué qué era eso? Quién sabe, pero estoy segura que a él le queda el término. Siempre lo he leído en libros románticos en el que protagonista tenía esa nariz específicamente, nunca describían cómo era, pero decían que la tenía. Así que lo diré. Él la tiene.

No había volteado ni una sola vez a ver al maestro o a otra cosa. Seguía con la mirada pérdida en la ventana ¿Qué veía? No sabría decirlo y no estaba segura que viera _algo_. Pero todo mi ser se removía de curiosidad ¿Por qué? Por nada en especial, simplemente soy curiosa.

Recogí mis cosas cuando la clase acabó. El castaño, tomó su mochila y salió, prácticamente, corriendo. No lo culpaba la verdad, yo me estaba muriendo de hambre. No había podido desayunar por obvias razones, así que mi estomago rogaba por algo de comida.

Tomé mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro. Acomodé mi boina y salí en busca de la cafetería. Me hubiera perdido de no ser porque todos los alumnos se dirigían al mismo lugar. La Academia era enorme y a mí se me daba fácil perderme, así que lo mejor sería que me consiguiera un mapa.

Me paré al final de la fila con charola en mano y mi apetito exigiendo comida.

Hum… ¿Patatas? Eh, no.

¿Arroz? Claro.

¿Pescado? Eh… no.

¿Pollo salteado con almendras? Wow.

¿Pastel de frutas de la temporada? ¡Por supuesto!

Localicé una mesa con algún asiento disponible, había algunas al final de la cafetería, pero en medio, había una con apenas cinco personas, me dirigí para allá.

-"Está ocupado"- alcé una ceja ante el tono arrogante.

-"No veo a nadie"- la chica con el cabello más rubio que he visto me sonrió de manera burlona. Era bonita, pero la mueca de disgusto en su rostro era bastante desagradable.

-"Está mi mochila"- y dicho colocó su mochila ahí.

_Respira Sakura, es tú primer día de clase. No te pelees con nadie. _

Me encogí de hombros y me giré para localizar otra mesa, hasta el fondo de la enorme cafetería había, no había necesidad de sentarme en medio justamente, sólo que era más fácil. Cuadré los hombros y sin importarme las risas a mi espalda fui derechito para allá. Dejé mi mochila a un lado, me senté y comencé a comer. Mi boca se torció.

Vaya, sabía simplemente horrible.

El pollo estaba crudo, el arroz no tenía sabor y el pastel de fruta estaba salado. Parecía una comida hecha por mí. Ah, qué horrible. Me concentré en el arroz, al menos no sabía a nada, así que no hacía muecas cada vez que lo probaba y tenía que comer algo. Aún me faltaba una clase de dos horas y no quería desmallarme en medio de ella.

Seh, soy exagerada ¿Y qué diablos?

-"¿Me puedo sentar?"- levanté el rostro de mi insípido arroz.

Una chica menuda, pequeña, con cara de duende me miraba con unos ojos saltones brillantes. Su melena rojiza caía en ondas, sin ningún orden o sentido, sobre su espalda. Su falda era cortísima y su blusa se le pegaba como segunda piel. Y a pesar de todo ello, se veía bien. Le quedaba. Había cierta armonía en ella, no podría definir cuál exactamente, pero la tenía. Yo con un atuendo de esos parecería mujer de la mala vida.

-"Claro"- quité mi mochila y ella se sentó al lado de mí.

-"Eres nueva"- afirmó.

-"¿Muchos lo son, no?"- dije con obviedad. _Incluso tú pareces nueva. Con todo tu sentido estrafalario… te queda, chica. Pero esto es una escuela. _

Se rió de manera estridente y rara. Como un gorjeo, me mordí el labio para no reírme yo, de su risa. Eso sería maleducado y yo no soy una persona maleducada, para nada.

-"No, no. La mayoría ha estado en los cursos de propedéutico. Muy pocos alumnos nuevos entran"-

_Hágase la luz. _

Todo mundo sí se conocía. Por eso era muy difícil llegar como la nueva y hacer amigos o incluirme en algún grupo. Ah, pero qué idiota. Nunca me puse a pensar en eso… ya que muchos estuvimos ahí para las pruebas hace seis meses. Recuerdo que había filas y filas y si no fuera por el gruñón de Touya, hubiera tardado más horas en llegar hasta adelante de lo que tardé, con su gran habilidad para ahuyentar a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, movía a unos cuantos para pasar. Seh, era un problema que esa mirada rabiosa se posara en ti, pero si lo hacía en alguien más y era para tu beneficio… bueno, te mordías la lengua y no decías nada.

-"No lo sabía"- dije con desgana.

-"Oh, no te preocupes, puedes estar con nosotros"- levanté una ceja.

-"¿Nosotros?"- pregunté porque ella sólo era una, tal vez sufría de personalidad múltiple, como una compañera que tuve unos años atrás. No recuerdo todos sus nombres, pero a veces le gustaba que la llamaras Pluma flotando. _Raro_. Además… ella llegó a sentarse a mi mesa.

-"Sí, ahí vienen los demás"- señaló al final de la cafetería y ahí estaban.

La sarta más grande de inadaptados que había.

Se acercaban hacía nosotros tres chicos y una chica de lo más raros. La chica tenía un peinado extraño de muchos colores. Su ropa era algo estrafalaria y parecía que nunca hubiera conocido la palabra combinar. Los tres muchachos tenían sonrisas bobas en su rostro y cada tanto se aventaban los unos a los otros.

Uno de ellos tenía todos los pelos plateados en punta y apuntando a diferentes direcciones. También tenía los ojos delineados de negro, así como toda su ropa. Tenía un extraño collar de picos y sus pulseras eran gruesas correas de cuero. Otro era un nerd hecho y derecho. Con el chalequito, la camisa a cuadros, los lentes de botella, los pantalones subidos a su cintura y los libros en el brazo. Y también tenía el cabello plateado. El último se veía bastante normal, excepto por la chamarra de cuero un poco grande y los lentes obscuros, también un poco grandes que cargaba.

Pero se veían buenas personas, me repetí unas diez veces.

Y con ese pensamiento les sonreí.

Porque nunca hay que juzgar la envoltura de las cosas, siempre tienes que fijarte en el interior…

A veces las apariencias engañaban.

-"¡Chicos! Quiero que conozcan a la nueva"- se acercaron y se sentaron riendo.

-"Hola, nueva"- yo sonreí.

-"Oh, se me olvidaba. Disculpa, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?"- agité mi mano quitándole importancia.

-"Sakura. Kinomoto, Sakura"-

-"Mucho gusto, Sakura. Mi nombre es Rika"- señaló a la otra chica de peinado multicolor-"Ella es Chiharu. Él es Yue"- el muchacho darketo-"Él es Yukito"- el chico nerd-"Y él es…"-

-"Permite que me presente por mi cuenta, por favor"- él último chico, el de los lentes de sol enormes, me sonrió de lado mandando escalofríos nada placenteros por mi espina dorsal-"Mi nombre es _el hombre de tus sueños_"-

-"¿Hoe?"- los demás rieron.

-"Vamos, deja a la pobre de Sakura"- Yukito me sonrió-"¿Te podemos llamar por tu nombre, verdad?"-

-"Sí, claro"-

-"Entonces, por favor, llámanos de igual manera. Que no te intimide este idiota, se cree el Romeo de Julieta"-

Sonreí.

-"Y su nombre no es Romeo, definitivamente. Es Daisuke"-

-"Pero todo mundo me dice Tabo"-

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunté curiosa, porque Daisuke no tenía nada que ver con Tabo, no sé, tal vez yo hubiera usado algo como Dai, o Suke, o… Daisu…o ¿Daike ?Nah.

Yue rió.

-"Ya no lo recordamos"- me reí porque eso pasaba siempre.

-"Bien, mucho gusto, chicos"-

Comenzamos a comer en medio de una agradable plática. De lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, en las vacaciones. Me enteré que Yue y Yukito eran gemelos, pero no se parecían en nada. Ellos decían que salidos de bañar eran igualitos, sin el maquillaje de Yue y sin los lentes de Yukito. También me preguntaron por mi familia y por mi antigua escuela. Se sorprendieron porque yo había ido a una preparatoria común que no tenía que ver nada con las artes.

-"Así que te enseñó una profesora de tu ciudad"- asentí.

-"La profesora Kaho era muy buena"- sonreí recordándola-"Ella me enseñó el amor por el baile, y heme aquí. Tratando de entrar a este mundo"-

-"Es bueno tener a alguien de Danza entre nosotros"- comentó Chiharu.

-"¿En qué carrera están ustedes?"-curioseé.

-"Nosotros en artes visuales"- señaló Yukito-"En todo lo que tiene que ver con la electrónica de los equipos, los efectos especiales y esas cosas"-

-"¿Están en la misma carrera?"- pregunté sorprendida. Yue me sonrió.

-"Te digo que no somos tan diferentes como nos ves"-

-"Yo estoy en pintura"- eso explicaba la tendencia de los colores de Chiharu.

-"Yo estoy en teatro"- se señaló Rika-"Y soy muy buena"-

Me reí.

-"No lo dudo"-

-"Yo estoy en dirección"- Daisuke, o Tabo, dijo muy orgulloso-"Ya sabes, no muchos tienen el don de ser lideres y de tener la visión para dirigir"- Yue le lanzó una servilleta hecha bola.

-"Sí, visión. Al menos no se ha atorado con sus propios pies, cuando está _dirigiendo_"-todos se echaron a reír cuando Tabo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Era agradable estar con ellos. Seguimos comiendo y cuando llegó el momento de regresar a la clases me encontré un poco triste porque ninguno de ellos iba en las mimas clases que yo. Ni siquiera en el mismo lado de la Academia.

Y eso era triste porque no conocía nadie y no creía encontrar personas tan abiertas como ellos, por lo poco que conocía de mi clase ellos nos querían hablarme.

Los cinco íbamos hacía la salida de la cafetería cuando _lo vi._

Estaba segura que era el mismo chico. El chico misterioso, medio sangrón, de cabellera chocolate. El mismo con un perfil atractivo. Y que lo dioses me ayudaran porque no era lo único atractivo en él. Era toda una delicia. No podía decir con exactitud qué tan alto era porque no estaba al lado de él, pero era mucho más alto que yo. También traía una chaqueta de cuero, pero lejos de vérsele grande o chica o _algo_,le quedaba como guante. Su cabello castaño caía en su frente de forma graciosa y todo él estaba despeinado. No podía ver con detenimiento sus ojos porque los tenía un poco escondidos viendo a la chica que iba al lado de él.

Una belleza también.

-"Ni lo pienses"- volteé mi cabeza rápidamente hacia Rika.

-"Lo sé. Su novia es preciosa"- dije un poco apagada y apenada porque me encontraron mirándolo… seguramente idiotizada, cosa que no me pueden culpar, me consolé.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-"Ella no es su novia"- eso, inexplicablemente me puso de muy buen humor.

-"¿Ah, no?"- ella se rió ante mi tono alegre.

-"No, pero no lo decía por eso"- negó-"Me sorprende que no conozcas a Li Shaoran, si va en Danza también"-

Y mi boca formó una perfecta "o".

-"¿Él es Li Shaoran?"- había leído de él tantas veces en los reportajes de espectáculos. De hecho, en verano él había protagonizado el _Lago De Los Cisnes_. Recordé la foto en la que salía abrazando a su coprotagonista.

-"¿No sabías que iba en esta escuela?"- negué.

-"No sé mucho de él"- admití-"Tan sólo leo sus criticas… me saltó la parte de los chismes"- de hecho lo único que sabía de él era su edad. A sus dieciocho años era una obra de arte danzando y nunca lo había visto fuera del ballet. Todas las fotos que tengo en mi memoria de él son danzando, dando una pirueta, un doble pero nunca le presté verdadera atención.

Un bah para mí.

-"Oh, eso lo explica"- y de nuevo los demás rieron.

-"¿Qué explica?"- pregunté con confusión.

Tabo pasó su brazo por mis hombros acercándome un poco a él.

-"Oh, mi querida Sakura. Lamento bajarte de tu nube personal respecto a Li pero es mejor que lo sepas ahorita antes de que hagas un oso, como muchas ya lo han hecho"- lo señaló con la cabeza y yo lo volví a ver.

Se estaba riendo.

Y era hermoso.

-"Es gay"-

Me mordí el labio tan pronto como la información llegó a mi cabeza. Mi yo pequeña e imaginaria negó con la cabeza y pateo las letras en mi mente. Hizo un berrinche, sacó el labio inferior y se negó a creer lo que él decía.

_Es gay. _

_¡Ay, no por favor!_

-"Li Shaoran es gay"-

Y vaya que las apariencias no lo eran todo. Porque no importaba lo varonil y perfectamente atractivo que fuera. Nunca sabías lo que hay debajo de cada persona. Lo que es cada persona. Y lamentablemente, él era gay.

Vaya.

MI pequeña yo y yo comenzamos a llorar.

**Nota de autora**: Hola, chicas. Heme aquí con otra nueva locura. Hmmmm ya dirán un montón de cosas de mí, pero caray, este capítulo no me dejo satisfecha hasta ahorita y he tenido un bloqueo mental horrible. He decido subir el capítulo para sentir presión, trabajo mejor así. Si siento presión de que tengo que publicar entonces me pondré escribir, y lo sentiré más. Espero, espero, espero que funcione porque no me agrada nada estar sin escribir.

Bueeeeeeno.

No, por favor quiero aclarar que no es una historia en donde él es gay y ella se enamora de él y después él se da cuenta que siempre sí le gustaban las mujeres. No lo es. Noten el nombre del fic, todo se reduce a eso.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos… todo en su medida es bienvenido.

Gracias, se les quiere, Kary.

**Oh, oh… ¡Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo! Algo tarde, pero nunca está de más felicitarlas a todas y desearles todas las cosas lindas, buenas, maravillosas de este mundo. **


	2. Chapter 2

Shaoran POV

-"¿Cuándo se te quitara esa maldita costumbre de llegar tarde?"- rodeé los ojos ante el tono huraño de Yamasaki.

-"Espero que nunca"- murmuré entre dientes.

Me mandó una mirada enfadada pero yo lo ignoré, de nuevo. Caminé rápidamente hasta _mi lugar de aprendizaje_, al rincón de una ventana –tenía algo con las ventanas, me hacían pensar en la _libertad_-, Yamasaki me hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y yo sonreí en burla ante eso. Él _pretendía_ estar enfadado conmigo, no había casi nada que pudiera hacer que mi excéntrico mentor se enojara… y menos conmigo, podía aparentar tratarme como al resto de sus demás estudiantes, pero él sabía que no lo era, y lo peor es que también lo sabía yo. Así de arrogante era.

Este año le tocó dar dos materias, no sé por qué razón. Antes él sólo daba clases de danza, pero ahora también tenía que verlo en interpretación corporal. No me malinterpreten, él era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, por algo era mi mentor, pero verlo todos los días, en prácticas, en ensayos y en dos clases a la semana… era demasiado. Mucho. Excesivo. Agh admitía que él era bueno, muy bueno. Aunque era algo que nunca le diría a la cara. Él ya se creía demasiado.

-"Como en sus demás materias prácticas empezaremos con teoría ¿Por qué? Bueno, algún descerebrado en la administración escolar le pareció buena idea incluir en el programa unas cuantas lecciones de teoría. Como si ustedes no tuvieran suficiente de eso. En fin ¿Quién soy para cuestionar lo que ellos crees que es lo mejor para ustedes?"- hizo un gesto quitándole importancia al asunto, cuando el tono de su voz indicaba que realmente sí que tenía importancia-"Sólo soy un pobre profesor…"-

La puerta se abrió con un poco de estrepito interrumpiendo el drama de Yamasaki y él hizo un gesto contrariado cuando no pudo acabar de hacerse la víctima. Él era así. Siempre dado al teatro y al drama, nunca sabía si hablaba en serio o no. Yo era de las personas que nunca de los nunca sabía cuando estaba diciendo una mentira o una verdad. Sólo sabía que había que andarse con cuidado porque no podías confiar en lo que él dijera. Pero a veces me preguntaba cuántas cosas de las que decían eran verdad. Identificaba el drama, identificaba la exageración… pero saber si lo que decía era cierto era algo que no estaba dentro de mis malditos talentos. Así que era bueno que él haya decidido dedicarse al ballet, si le tocaba por alguna razón ser la Reina, él hacía de la Reina, y no te quedaba duda de que era una Reina. Así de bueno era.

Óigase la burla, por favor.

-"Disculpe"-

Parpadeé sorprendido y ladeé mi rostro confundido ¿Acababa de oír campanitas? Busqué alrededor del salón al gracioso que estaba jugando con su celular, pero nadie lo estaba haciendo. Miré por la ventana en un intento de encontrar la fuente de ese sonido pero todo parecía igual. Entrecerré los ojos _¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un duende o un hada?_ Ah, maldito estúpido. Sacudí mi cabeza mandando los pensamientos idiotas a otra parte y enfoqué mi vista en la recién llegada.

-"¿Puedo pasar?"-repitió. Yamasaki la miró feo y vi a la pequeña chica encogerse dentro de su enorme abrigo ¿Hacía tanto frío? Estábamos a inicios de septiembre, y si bien, Tokio no era nunca una ciudad de lo más cálida, aún no hacía _demasiado_ frío. Temblé sólo de pensar en el frío que se avecinaba, por muchos años que había pasado en Japón aún no podía acostumbrarme al frío invierno. Era una de las pocas únicas que extrañaba del lugar donde había nacido, Hong Kong podía ser muchas cosas pero el clima era asombroso.

-"Pues pasa ¿Qué más remedio? Siéntate allá dónde los retrasados retozan. Allá con el señor _celebridad_"-

Rodeé los ojos ante su burla. Ja. Sin mi celebridad él no cobraría sus cheques, pero no le dije en voz alta y posiblemente nunca lo haría, ya que sólo lo hacía para fastidiarme porque él sabía que odiaba la maldita atención fuera de un escenario. Cuando pisaba un escenario todo lo demás se desvanecía. Tan sólo estaba yo, el baile y los demás personajes bailando. Cuando estaba ahí arriba no veía a una bola de idiotas saltar alrededor de mi, arriba veía otro mundo lleno de colores diferente al mío… lleno de belleza, giros y piruetas.

En cuanto se acaba eso todos volvían a ser unos idiotas y el mundo volvía a ser negro.

Y ah, creo que Yamasaki no era el único que si quería ser Reina lo era…

-"Oh"-

Ella comenzó caminar hacía a mí. Despacio, sin prisa, sin importarle la mirada huraña del profesor. Mi mirada se fijo en sus pies –cosa que siempre hacia cuando veía a las personas, para mí la manera de mover los pies sobre el suelo decía mucho de tu personalidad- tenía pies pequeños, nada raro considerando que era bailarina. No hacía ningún ruido al caminar y, a pesar de ser lento, caminaba con gracia y delicadeza. Ladeé la cabeza cuando me fije en la manera tan particular que tenía de apoyarlos, era tan… suave. Parecía flotar. Parecía que _danzaba_. Y me encontré siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos algo idiotizado… porque parecía que _danzaba_. Ladeé la cabeza con algo de asombro cuando me percaté que efectivamente lo hacía. Estaba _danzando_. No apoyaba los talones de sus pies en el suelo, y si no te fijaras con detalle -como yop- no lo hubieras notado. No dejaba mucho espacio entre el suelo y su talón pero definitivamente no tocaba el suelo.

Eso era tan… extraño y _fascinante_.

Subí la mirada para conocer la cara de esta conocida. En el proceso me topé con sus piernas cubiertas por unas mayas verdes, su abrigo demasiado grande, y con sus manos que sostenían su morral con más fuerza de la necesaria porque estaban un poco blancos sus nudillos. Al llegar a mis ojos estaban al nivel de sus labios y oh, chico, tenía unos labios muy bonitos. De aquellos que son turgentes, rosados y brillan. Ella se mordía con afición uno y yo contuve la respiración.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

_No seas nena. Tú no tomas respiraciones._

Se sentó a mi lado y yo giré mi cabeza para dejar de observarla –ya que no me interesaba-e intenté seguir la clase de Yamasaki. Oh, bueno, hacer cómo que escuchaba a Yamasaki.

-"Hola"- dijo ella y yo fruncí el entrecejo, porque _mierda_, las malditas campanitas otra vez.

-"Hola"- respondí algo desconcertado mirando por la ventana _¡No hay nada ahí afuera imbécil¡_ Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y volteé a mirarla, ella me estaba viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Por qué me miraba como si de repente tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente? ¿O un cuerno? Las mujeres deberían de decidirse lo que jodidos quieren ¿No? Si dicen hola es porque esperan un hola de regreso ¿Cierto?

Y ahora que la tenía así de cerca y a la altura, me pude percatar de cada ángulo de su rostro y la manera en como abrió esos enormes ojos verdes y me miró con sorpresa cuando la miré. Tenía el perfil delicado, casi de porcelana. Su nariz era pequeña y un poco respingona, sus mejillas eran como dos duraznos maduros… era sin duda la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Ok, yo no pensé eso.

_Ja. Nena. _

Ah, cállate.

Fruncí el ceño con contrariedad. Vamos, vamos. No me consideraba un persona que se dejará llevar por la belleza de la gente. No, nada que ver. Como bailarín reconocía la belleza física pero también como persona sabía que la belleza exterior casi nunca es reflejo de la belleza interna, la experiencia me dictaba que había que tener cuidado de aquellos que están demasiados consientes de su belleza externa, porque eso indicaba que también estaban muy conscientes de la falta de ella en alguien más.

-"¿Eres Li Shaoran, verdad?"- rodeé los ojos ante la pregunta estúpida y traté de no sentirme decepcionado. _Una del montón. _

_Todo poderoso, ese soy yo. _

-"Si"- dije de forma seca y girando el rostro para dejar de verla.

Ella respingó un poco ante mi tono de voz pero no dijo nada.

Mierda, ella podía ser linda pero no era diferente a los demás. Seguramente tenía en mente su belleza y tenía la suficiente confianza para creer que eso era suficiente para llamar mi atención. Er… de acuerdo, lo hizo por unos brevísimos segundos pero ¿Qué? Es bella y yo sigo siendo hombre, uno medio atormentado, pero hombre a fin de cuentas.

Ah, necesito un trago.

_Sí, claro. Como si realmente bebieras en absoluto. _

Cuando Yamasaki empezó a hablar de no sé qué cosa acerca del cuerpo humano me percaté del delicioso aroma florar que tenía la chica a mi lado. Hum… ¿Cerezas? ¿Fresas? Hum ¿Ambas? Ni idea. Pero hacía que me inclinara hacia mi derecha, dónde ella estaba sentada, sólo con fines de información, claro está. Incluso ladeé un poco la cabeza, sin voltearla a ver e inhalé profundo. En silencio, por supuesto, pero seguí estando demasiado lejos de ella para decir con exactitud que aroma era.

-"_Diablos_ ¿Qué está haciendo?"-susurró horrorizada.

Yo la miré de reojo y por un momento me pregunté si se estaba refiriendo a mi inspección… er… ¿Olfativa? Pero vi que observaba a Yamasaki. Con una ceja levantada observé al profesor. Estaba haciendo unos movimientos extraños con sus brazos, los doblaba de forma que sus muñecas tocaran sus hombros y los agitaba, también flexionaba las rodillas que quedaban a la altura de su estomago y se agachaba.

-"Parece una gallina"-susurró con fingido terror. Me mordí el labio intentado no reír porque efectivamente, Yamasaki parecía una gallina, sólo le faltaba el cacareo. Yo no lo habría podido describir mejor, aunque tal vez le hubiera agregado que parecía una gallina coja. Y un poca flacucha. Y fea. Y puede que sin pico.

Sentí un codazo a mi derecha y un poco sorprendido, porque la gente tiende a evitarme ya que saben que no soy muy agradable, giré un poco el rostro.

-"Anda, yo sé que quieres reírte"- aseguró. Levanté una ceja en su dirección.

-"No, no sabes"- regresé mi vista al frente.

-"¿Siempre eres así de agradable?"-

Me sentí extraño al notar el sarcasmo en su voz, no había muchas personas que me hablaran de esa manera, vamos, la única que lo hacía era Tomoyo. Ella tenía la costumbre de meterse conmigo en cada oportunidad. Pero la gente en general no me hablaba así, cuando me hablaban (Sí, a veces algún despistado lo hacía), tendían a usar un tono meloso, ese que se usa con un enfermo o con un niño. O con el que le hablan a un sacerdote, que es diez mil veces peor. Moderan su tono de voz, es bajo y tiende a ser persuasivo. Reverencial.

Da asco.

-"Siempre"- contesté.

-"Oh"- soltó una risita-"Entonces ha de ser muy divertido andar contigo"- giré el rostro para mirarla con todo el enfado e ira que podría expresar con mis ojos en un intento que dejara de tratar de hablar conmigo, pero ella tan sólo me sonrió burlonamente, a pesar que estaba usando mi mirada marca _¡aléjate, imbécil!_

-"¿Sabes? Tengo un hermano mayor que ve más feo que tu, así que no me intimidas"- hizo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia.

-"No pretendía intimidarte"- mentí, preguntándome si su hermano era una especie de ogro o monstro para que mirará más de lo que yo lo hacía-"Pero no me gusta que me hablen"-

_Pequeñeces_.

-"Oh, sí ya me di cuenta de eso ¿Por qué? ¿Eres demasiado para los pobres mortales, _señor_ _celebridad_?"- alcé una ceja ante su mote.

-"No soy una celebridad"- ella rió.

Y juro, por mis bolas, que escuché campanitas.

-"Al menos eres modesto"-

Rodeé los ojos. Tomoyo se reiría de esa afirmación.

-"¿Sabes? Estoy tratando de poner atención a la clase"- por un minuto creí haber sido muy rudo con ella porque su expresión reflejo algo de tristeza, pero fue muy breve porque inmediatamente sonrió.

-"Bah, tu manera nada sutil de decir que me calle. Lo capto"- entre sus dedos tomó sus labios y los apretó. Hum… ¿Serán suaves? ¿A qué sabrán? ¿Cereza? ¿Fresa?

_Alto, Shaoran. No sigas. _

Ella no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, cosa que agradecí porque sólo estaba haciendo que pensara pura idiotez. Traté de prestar atención en lo que Yamasaki decía, pero no podía concentrarme ¿Por qué? Oh, oh porque veía de reojo a mi compañera que se mordía el labio tratando de no reír de los movimientos graciosos del profesor. También la oía susurrar por lo bajo y, podría asegurar, que sólo era puro sarcasmo.

La chica sarcasmo ¡Bienvenida, señores!

Bah.

Creo que lo hago mejor yo.

-"Bien… es todo por hoy, por favor repasen las notas que les di y encarecidamente les pido que no lleguen tarde"- bah, lo decía por mí y también de la chica rara, seguramente.

Y ¿De qué notas hablaba?

Duh.

Me levanté y con rapidez salí de ahí.

-"¡Ey!"- ignoré las campanitas.

No volví hacía atrás y pronto me encontré en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Tomoyo me esperaba recargada en la motocicleta y sonrió en cuanto me miró.

-"¿Llegaste muy tarde a tu clase? ¿No se enojó tu maestro?"-

-"Era Yamasaki"- una expresión de compresión e indiferencia se asomó en su rostro.

El almuerzo se había alargado más de lo normal porque Tomoyo no dejaba de quejarse de una compañera de su clase con la que, desde el principio de la escuela, no habían parado de pelearse. Eran rivales, como ella la llamaba. Yo tenía que aceptar que Xiang era muy molesta. Tenía esa voz chillona que parece resaca y hacía pucheros a más no poder ¡Ey, niña! ¡Crece! Cada vez que la veía quería zarandearla y salir corriendo de ahí.

Ella me enfurecía.

Oh, sí. Ella también me hablaba como si fuera niño, o enfermo… o un sacerdote que está efectuando el último sacramento. Ah, mierda.

-"¿Alguna mejora?"- le pasé su casco y ella bufó.

-"Nah… Xiang siempre será una perra y no me sorprende. Sólo puede pensar en meterse en tus pantalones ¡Pero oye! ¡Se supone que ese ya es mi trabajo! Lo que le irrita mucho. Dime, Shaoran. No estarás dispuesto a ofrecerte ¿Verdad? Tal vez si le das un poco de amor carnal me deje en paz"-

-"¿Estás de broma, verdad?"- le pregunté con gesto horrorizado.

-"¡Por supuesto! Te quiero demasiado para pedirte eso"-asentí con burla, me subí a la moto y la encendí. Ella se acomodó atrás de mí abrazándome por la cintura-"Aunque si fueras realmente mi amigo no tendría que pedírtelo"-

Me reí por lo alto de eso y arranqué.

Un día menos y contando.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

Me encontré a Daisuke en la escalinata de la escuela. Estaba rodeado de chicas, así que pase simuladamente a su lado y tan sólo le hice una señal con la mano, no quería interrumpir, pero él sonrió y me alcanzó.

-"¡Ey, preciosa! ¿Qué tal la última hora?"- no tenía por costumbre dejar que los chicos se dirigieran a mí de forma tan… personal. Mejor dicho: no es que yo no lo tuviera por costumbre, sólo que ellos no lo hacían. Algo de vivir en una localidad pequeña es que mucha gente se conoce entre sí, y yo era conocida, no como Sakura Kinomoto –oh, no-, era conocida como la hermana menor de Touya Kinomoto ¿Quién se me acercaría de una manera amistosa -o no amistosa- conociendo a mi hermano? Nadie.

Claro que hubo uno que otro curioso que lo hizo pero no acabaron muy bien. Recuerdo un chico en la primaria, no recuerdo su nombre, pero sí recuerdo que siempre llevaba un bonito abrigo tejido por su mamá o su abuelita, ve tú a saber. Pobre. Touya lo colgó de ese mismo abrigo en un árbol del Parque Pingüino, tan solo porque se atrevió a darme un beso en la mejilla ¡En la mejilla!

Y yo tan sólo tenía siete años…

Ningún otro chico para mí.

¡Gracias, Touya!

Gah.

-"Ha resultado bien"- dije lo mejor que pude.

En parte era verdad _¿Estaba viva, no?_ Eso contaba. No importaba que ninguno de mis compañeros me hablara. Tampoco importaba mucho que el chico que yo creía creado en el cielo, hecho especialmente para mi (Se vale soñar ¿Verdad?) fuera un poco huraño y gay. No, qué va, no importaba. Había estado en clases excelentes, mis profesores parecían ser agradables, conocedores y buenos. El día de hoy se había cumplido mi sueño de mucho tiempo ¡Estaba estudiando en la Academia de Bellas Artes de Tokio! ¡Y lo amaba!

-"En realidad, mejor que bien"- me corregí.

Siempre hay que sacar todo lo bueno de la vida.

-"Me alegro ¿Para dónde vas?"- curioseó.

-"Para la parada de autobús"-

-"¡Qué bien, yo también!"-

Caminamos juntos en una agradable plática. Él era muy curioso y hablaba mucho, casi tanto como yo. Me preguntó de muchas cosas: mi color favorito, mi comida, los libros que me gustaban… la escuela a dónde había ido y cosas por el estilo. Hacía bromas cuando la oportunidad reinaba y reía mucho.

Era muy agradable.

Era muy agradable dar un paseo con él.

Me gustaba. Seríamos muy buenos amigos.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Touya no estaba en casa cuando llegué y había una nota pegada en el pizarrón que había encima de la pequeña mesa del recibidor indicándome que llegaría tarde. Me encogí de hombros acostumbrada a estar sola. Touya nunca había sido un tipo muy hogareño. No, no, por favor no entiendan mal, él no tenía problemas en hacer las cenas, limpiar la casa o las comidas familiares, incluso se ofrecía a lavar la ropa y siempre hacía las reparaciones necesarias ¡Ey, el librero esta de lado! Touya lo arreglaba ¡No sale agua del fregadero! Touya lo arreglaba ¡Se ha tapado el baño! Sip, él lo hacía. Era un amor. No, no me refería a nada de eso, sólo que él siempre había sido muy apasionado a la hora de trabajar y, por el momento, prefería eso a cualquier cosa. Eso estaba antes que muchas cosas.

¿Quién lo podía culpar?

Así que le sentaba muy bien la medicina porque nunca se quejaba de los turnos dobles o de las llamadas de emergencia que recibía a mitad de la noche cuando alguno de sus pacientes requería su ayuda. Touya era un buen hombre, un buen hermano y un buen médico, por eso no le podía reclamar su falta de interés de andar alrededor. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que quería vivir en otro lado, por un lado él no se sentiría mal de no estar aquí y dejarme sola y por otro… bueno, me gustaría saber cómo es eso de vivir sola. No sólo en el sentido de saber que no hay nadie en casa.

Después de cambiarme de ropa y recoger lo poco que estaba desordenado del departamento, me dispuse a hacer la cena. Tal vez Touya tuviera hambre cuando regresara y si no la tenía, siempre podíamos desayunar lo que sobrara. Me moví con calma a través de la cocina y por un momento sentí nostalgia de mi casa y de mi papá.

Hace dos meses que no lo veía y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo. Nunca había estado fuera de casa más de dos semanas, eso ya había sido mucho y sólo había pasado en una ocasión. A veces tenía alguna práctica de campo pero no duraba tanto tiempo y siempre tenía la certeza de que en dos o tres días lo vería. Pasaba todo el día en la Universidad, a veces llegaba a cenar entre semana, eso sí, siempre estuvo ahí los fines de semana, al menos para la hora de cenar. Pero en muy rara ocasión lo veía para la comida o para el desayuno. Mi papá era una persona muy ocupada como profesor e investigador de la Universidad.

Cuando había llegado el momento de elegir Universidad y había optado por el camino del ballet, supimos que la única opción era venir a Tokio, mi padre había dicho que pediría una transferencia a la Universidad de Tokio y alquilaríamos un departamento en la zona, era nuestro plan hasta que le ofrecieron a papá un puesto en la Universidad Nacional en Egipto. Él fue reacio a aceptar dado que no quería dejarme sola, pero insistí. Mi papá ya había dejado pasar demasiadas oportunidades para estar conmigo y con Touya, y no iba a permitir que dejara pasar esa.

Armándome de valor decidí que podía vivir en Tokio sin mi papá, en alguna vivienda universitaria o qué se yo, pero Touya no pensaba de esa manera, él inmediato ofreció su propio departamento y yo no tuve nada más que aceptarlo, porque no quería enfrentarme a Touya y sabía que a mi papá le daría más tranquilidad que yo viviera con mi hermano y tomaría la oportunidad en Egipto sin tanto drama.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Papá ya había aceptado el trabajo, y al parecer, por algunas de sus cartas, e-mails y llamadas telefónicas, estaba muy contento. No dudaba que nos extrañara, pero sabía que estaba en lugar correcto, así que él ya no podría interferir en la decisión de encontrar un lugar cerca de la escuela para vivir.

Cuando acabé la cena y comí, subí a asearme y hacer unos cuantos ejercicios. Procuraba hacer algo de ejercicios de fortalecimiento y de estiramiento después de cenar. Touya decía que no era sano, pero era algo que venía haciendo desde hace mucho así que lo ignoraba.

Mis pensamientos corrieron hacía Li Shaoran en cuanto estiré la pierna por encima de mi cabeza un poco frustrada porque me costaba mucho trabajo poner la planta en mi nuca ¿Por qué se portaba de esa manera? En cuanto entré al salón, después de llegar tarde –de nuevo- no me sorprendió encontrarlo ahí, lo que sí lo hizo fue que contestara mi saludo, cuando antes no lo había hecho, pero su actitud huraña simplemente me había causado algo más que sorpresa. Acepto que no empecé la plática (sí le podemos llamar a eso tal) de la mejor manera.

_-"¿Eres Li Shaoran, verdad?"-_

No mi mejor presentación.

¡Pero me estaba muriendo de los nervios y fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir! No fue muy brillante, de acuerdo. Pero él pudo contestar con menos indiferencia y desilusión. Toda la charla de que era gay y no sé qué tanta cosa de los chicos después del almuerzo me dejo muy violenta. Nerviosa. Y más que nada… enojada con el mundo por haber hecho semejante perfección de ser humano masculino y hacerlo gay.

Incluso puede que haya levantado un poco el puño hasta el cielo como señal de protesta.

Pero verlo ahí sentado a mi lado, bueeeno, yo sentada a su lado y con esos ojos ámbares impresionantes que tiene y ese mechón de cabello que le cae en la frente y tan sólo mirándome (como si fuera un rata vieja, pero como sea) era totalmente cautivador. Tuve que respirar un par de veces cada vez que decía algo para no decir algo incorrecto. Pero cada vez que abría la boca él me miraba como la loca de la cuadra. Esa que nadie sabe lo que pasó, pero todo mundo sabe que está loca por el simple hecho de llevar la misma ropa, el peinado y porque siempre canta la misma canción. Claro que la canción depende del porqué está loca… no empecemos por canciones de cuna, por favor.

Ah, me recuerda a Himanu, la loca de mi cuadra. Ella no cantaba canciones de cuna, gracias a todos los dioses de allá arriba.

En fin.

Yo no esperaba que él quisiera ser mi mejor amigo con dos minutos de platica pero parecía tan a la defensiva que no daba mucho alternativas para acercase a él. Yo quería hacerlo. Quería ser su amiga…

¿Por qué?

Por el momento no lo tenía muy claro, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser acercarse a Li Shaoran?

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Shaoran POV

El día de hoy Tomoyo empezaba clases hasta la segunda hora así que había llegado solo. Entré por la puerta del estacionamiento, dejé mi moto en el lugar de siempre y me encaminé hacia mi salón. Ignoré a todo el que se cruzaba conmigo como usualmente hacía. Después de todo no me interesaba nada de sus vidas y ellos, realmente, no les interesaba nada de la mía.

-"¡Li!"-

Apresuré el paso al instante. Conocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y no porque me agradara, si no para huir cuando la escuchaba. De ese tipo de cosas que no te gustan pero tienes que saber cuándo se acercan para poder escapar en cuanto sientes su presencia. Como los vendedores. Sobre todo aquellos que no pueden ver que realmente no quieras una colección de Enciclopedias, ya sean básicas o no, o los que no entienden que la frase: no quiero nada en este momento, es no y lo siguiente que preguntan es: ¿Seguro?

¡Sí, mierda, sí es seguro!

El salón estaba vacío cuando llegué, fui a sentarme a mis cinco bancas y saqué mi IPod con la intención de relajarme antes de empezar clase. No es que tuviera ninguna intención de guardarlo una vez empezada, y tampoco era que odiara las clases (aunque sí que odio a mis compañeros) pero ustedes entienden.

-"¡Shaoran!"- fruncí el entrecejo y miré hacia mi izquierda encontrándome con la cosa de la que huía.

_Modales, Shaoran. _

Er, persona.

De la _persona_ de la que huía.

-"Li"- corregí.

Ella rió con esa risa histérica tan propia de ella, esa que sube de nivel en cada onda y llega un momento en que el oído humano no la puede captar. Me pregunté por un instante si ella sí podría quebrar vidrios con ese timbre. Era un gran hazaña e incluso creo que era monitoreada por Record Guinness… ¿Podré deshacerme de ella mandándola a la fama como algún espécimen que hace cosas que la gente normal no hace? No lo creo. Pero seguro que los perros si la escuchaban, esa era la razón por la que no había ninguno alrededor. Meció sus coletas de izquierda a derecha mientras me veía con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir y se mordía, con demasiada saña, su labio inferior. Bah.

-"En el pasillo te he hablado, pero parece que no me has escuchado ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?"-

¿Cómo no escucharla si tiene un megáfono de garganta? Me encogí de hombros y acomodé mis cosas tratando de ignorar a la cacatúa que estaba parada al lado de mí. Porque ella realmente no esperaba que yo contestará sus preguntas ¿Verdad? Nah, es el tipo de gente que no importa si tú no hablas, ella sigue hablando y hablando.

-"Wow, déjame ver qué clase de música tienes"- me arrebató el IPod de mi mano y yo entrecerré los ojos respirando profundamente. _No puedes matar a las cacatúas, estas están en peligro de extinción. _Sí, lo están. Las que están en la selva… ahí, hay muchas, pero ¿Cuántas has visto en la ciudad a demás de ella?

-"Dámelo"- ordené.

Sus ojos rubí sonrieron con picardía y levantó el brazo por encima de su cabeza alejándolo de mí. Levanté una ceja pensando que yo era más alto que ella, como mínimo por veinte centímetros ¿Era idiota o qué?

No contestes a eso, no lo hagas.

-"Xiang"- dije entre dientes. Ella sacó su labio inferior e hizo un puchero.

-"Ya te he dicho que me digas Meiling"- se recargó en mi banca y se inclinó mostrándome descaradamente su escote nada discreto, de esos que traen un letrero ¡Tienes que mirar! Rodeé los ojos al pobre intento de seducción ¿Creía que con una visión de sus pechos estaría babeando?

Demostraba lo poco que me conocía.

_Además, no eran unos pechos tan geniales. He visto mejores. Los de Tomoyo por ejemplo. _

Hmm es mejor no ir por ahí.

-"Déjame en paz"- la miré fijamente esperando asustarla con eso.

Ella respingó un poco pero me sostuvo la mirada. Suspiré internamente frustrado de que ella fuera una de las pocas personas que simplemente no podía espantar con la mirada, con el tiempo se iba haciendo más y más inmune. Y eso no era nada agradable.

-"No me importan lo que me digan… _te tendré_"- su dramatismo fue cómico. Era gracioso como el mundo veía las cosas como les convenía. No importaba lo que dijeran de mí y lo que yo mismo había declarado al mundo en un intento de ser libre, libre de presiones y expectativas. No importaba nada eso si eras una persona testaruda y ególatra como ella, si eres de las que creían que tenían que tener el mundo a sus pies sólo por haber nacido. Estúpidos.

Su mundo era ella y no cabía nada en él. Oh, bueno. Me quería a mí. _Adentro_.

Cosa que no iba a tener, por supuesto. Sólo la idea de ella cerca de mí en una situación romántica o de simple lujuria me daba escalofríos.

Sólo de imaginar el sonido de su estridente voz cuando alcanzara un orgasmo.

Iugh. Y más iugh.

-"Oh, lindo iPod"- cuando nos interrumpieron sorpresivamente desvié mi rostro al mismo tiempo que Xiang giraba la cabeza.

Ahí estaba esa extraña chica de ayer, con mi iPod en sus manos y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-"¡Oye!"- le gritó Xiang indignada.

-"¿Sí?"- preguntó inocentemente y con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando de picardía.

-"Eso es…"-

-"… de él"- dijo terminando la frase y entregándome el aparato-"Que malos modales tienes para tomar las cosas que no son tuyas"- regañó y hasta la señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

Casi me río. _Casi_

-"Eres una…"-

-"Es de muy mala educación decir groserías"- la chica rara se sentó a mi lado, ignorando la mirada de pocos amigos que le mandé que claramente indicaba que estos asientos ya estaban ocupados por mí. Ignorando también mi mochila que tomó y puso detrás de nosotros con un gesto.

Xiang refunfuñó algo y salió echando humo por las orejas. Tomoyo sería feliz con este nuevo chisme y saber que su enemiga acérrima sacaba humo. Era algo cómico de ver. Me reí en mis adentros.

-"Vaya, qué genio"- _ella_ me sonrió-"¿Quién era ella? ¿Una admiradora? ¿Alguien que no entiende la realidad? ¿Te estaba molestando? ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga algo? Es obvio que tú no puedes decirle nada rudo, porque ella es una mujer, _no importando las circunstancias_. Pero puedo defenderte si gustas… soy medio torpe pero crecí con un hermano mayor así que sé defenderme bastante bien. Además tenía un montón…"-abrió los ojos con asombro cuando sintió mis dedos en sus labios.

Hice una mueca pero no moví mis dedos. Haciendo el mismo movimiento que ella había hecho antes, apreté entre mi pulgar e índice los dos labios. Ignoré la agradable sensación y los suaves que eran.

_Y sí eran realmente suaves. _

_Mierda_.

-"Sólo… cállate"- murmuré. Ella asintió.

Retiré mis dedos lentamente. Ella se mordió el labio queriendo decir algo pero se quedo callada. No entendí nada de lo que ella dijo. Escuché cada palabra pero no entendí porque sólo daba vueltas y vueltas. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando, sólo había captado la palabra circunstancias ¿Qué circunstancias?

Bah, nada, parece que ella está loca.

Los demás empezaron a llegar y la maestra Nakuru entró con ese aire de seriedad que la caracterizaba. Ella había sido famosa por su interpretación dramaturga hace algunos años. Pero un incendio dejo una parte de su cara desfigurada y la única opción que tuvo fue dar clases. Y era excelente ensañando drama pero a veces podías ver tras sus pupilas el amargo sentimiento de añoranza. Aunque yo pensara que su larga cabellera castaña rojiza y su penetrante mirada azul hicieran de ella toda una belleza.

Ella era una de mis maestras favoritas y había aprendido mucho de ella.

-"Chicos"- saludó.

Subió a la tarima y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio. Sacando un estuche, tomó un plumón y escribió en el pizarrón _Teatro_.

-"Ya conocen la dinámica"- empezó-"Pero no está de más repetirla. Este semestre, bien saben ustedes que es un repaso a todo lo que han aprendido en los últimos años en la Academia. Este es un periodo decisivo para saber si vale la pena que continúen con sus estudios o no, porque podrán tener cinco o diez años estudiando danza pero si no lo tienen, no lo tienen"-

Sonreí internamente. Una de las cosas que más me agradaban de ella era lo directa que era. Si hacías algo mal te lo decía con todas sus letras, no se andaba con rodeos y no tenía miedo de herir tus sentimientos. Nah. Incluso a mi me han tocado sus comentarios negativos, sobre todo a la hora de interpretar. _Shaoran, se supone que la amas… ¿Qué tan difícil es mirarla cómo si ella lo fuera todo?_ Era bastante difícil cuando no conoces esa clase de amor, creo yo. _Shaoran, hazlo todo de nuevo y ahora al menos trata de hacerlo bien. _Tenía tres años que no me decía algo tan fuerte, ahora sólo recibía resoplidos y alguna que otra mirada enfurruñada. Y si hacías algo bien, en el caso extraordinario que ella pensara que lo hiciste bien, tan sólo levantaba su ceja en señal de que había visto que _no lo estabas haciendo mal. _

Cosa que era totalmente diferente a que_ lo hicieras bien._

-"Saben que es importante que sepan transmitir sus emociones y sentimientos a través de la voz, de sus movimientos, de sus expresiones, de su mirada. Sé que tienen con el profesor Yamasaki interpretación corporal que va muy encaminado a lo que haremos aquí. Los bailarines de ballet además de danzar, actúan. Y sí no son capaces de sentir como propios un personaje ajeno, por muy bueno que sean danzando… no les servirá. Así que estas primeras clases las dedicaremos un poco a la historia del teatro… para pasar a la parte práctica que abarcará la mayoría del curso"-

Comenzó explicando etimológicamente qué es el teatro siguiendo con sus orígenes, costumbres y maneras de interpretarlo.

Todo eso ya lo sabía.

Como dije antes, esto ya lo sabíamos y no teníamos porqué volverlo a ver. Miré de reojo a la chica de al lado, ella tenía puesta la mirada fija en la maestra muy concentrada. Hacía notas de vez en cuando y se veía realmente interesada en el tema.

¿De dónde sería?

Estaba seguro que no era de la Academia, no hubiera pasado desapercibida. Y sólo lo decía porque era bonita. Más o menos. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Un poco que más o menos. _No sacarán más de mí_. Pero no lograba ubicarla y mi lógica me decía que era una de las nuevas. De hecho la única nueva, al menos en esta clase. La Academia de Bellas Artes de Tokio era famosa por los grandes personajes y talentos que salían de ella. También era famosa por su estricta manera de calificar y de evaluar a los alumnos, así como los contactos que tenía con otras Academias de prestigio internacional y los intercambios estudiantiles.

La mayoría de nosotros, repito, hemos estado aquí la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. Somos dedicados completamente a esto. Por eso era muy raro que dejaran ingresar a alguien, o que ese alguien pasara todas las pruebas que se le imponían. Teníamos un nivel muy elevado comparado con otra Academias de artes. La carrera era para perfeccionar nuestros conocimientos y habilidades no para enseñarnos cosas.

¿Cómo danzaría esta chica? ¿Tendría la misma gracia que al caminar?

-"¿Shaoran?"- brinqué un poco y dirigí la mirada a la maestra.

-"¿Sí?"- ella me sonrió.

Ah, pero de esas sonrisas que dicen: Sé que no me estabas escuchando y quiero ponerte en evidencia.

-"La clase ya ha acabado pero podrías decirnos lo que es el teatro"-

Pues bien.

No le estaba haciendo el mínimo caso.

-"Es la rama del arte escénico relacionada con la actuación. Representa historias frente a una audiencia usando la combinación del discurso, gestos, escenografía, música, sonido y espectáculos. Es también el género literario que comprende las obras concebidas para un escenario, ante un público"-

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

-"¿Y qué formas puede tomar?"-

Sonreí.

-"Pueden ser muchas, pero las más conocidas son la ópera, el ballet, la ópera china e incluso la pantomima"-

Me miró de esa manera de la que hablamos hace unos momentos, esa que decía que no lo hice mal. Era algo.

-"La clase ha acabado"-

Suspiré.

-"Wow sabes muchas cosas"- pues los ojos en blanco ante la niña rara, no, no sé muchas cosas… sé lo que hay que saber. Duh.

Traté de salir rápido de ahí pero ella tomó mi brazo y le miré bruscamente. Odio que me toquen. Sobre todo si me dan dando toques cada vez que lo hacen.

-"No has preguntado mi nombre"-

-"¿Será porque no me interesa?"- me di la vuelta y la dejé ahí.

Bien, llámenme bestia, bruto y desconsiderado.

No me importaba.

La niña podía estar linda pero…

… _las apariencias engañan. _

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Tomoyo POV

-"¿Por qué no has venido a clase esta mañana, Daidouji? ¿La princesita no se pudo levantar?"-

Ignoré a la odiosa de Xiang y seguí mi camino hasta mi restirador. Coloqué mi carpeta encima y mi mochila debajo, saqué las cosas que necesitaba para continuar con la clase pendiente de ayer: mis pinturas, mis lápices, mis reglas y mi cuaderno. Mi profesora, la Señorita Saga Nanami, nos había pedido que diseñáramos un traje para una princesa. Adoraba a mi profesora de diseño, era una persona con gran talento y una gran apreciación de la moda y la estética. Era mi mentor. Y no pensaba decirle a la pesada de Xiang que ella misma me había pedido que no viniera a la clase de pintura. Era muy básica para mí.

¡Sus palabras, no las mías!

-"Te estoy hablando ¿No escuchas? Me gustaría saber por qué dejaste a ese bomboncito que tienes de novio solo en la mañana. Le hice compañía ¿Sabes?"-

Me dediqué a observar el trabajo que ya tenía. Era uno con estilo de corte clásico, un corsé y una falda ampona, aunque no estaba segura de los colores. Me gustaría que fuera liso pero con algunos adornos.

-"¡Daidouji!"- giré la cabeza malhumorada hacía ella.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Te he pregun…?"-hice un movimiento con la mano.

-"¿Mi bomboncito?"- sonreí mordaz-"En lo personal evito nombrar a las personas como caramelos y Shaoran odia los sobrenombres con demasiada azúcar"-

-"Ese no es el punto, Daidouji"- bufó exasperada.

-"No, ese no es"- contesté irritada-"El punto es que no importa la manera en que yo te lo diga o la manera en que él te rechace, tú no entiendes. A veces me pregunto cuánto dinero tus padres soltaron para que pudieras ingresar en la Academia… no pareces muy inteligente, y no lo pareces desde que te conozco, hace uno siete años"-

-"Mejor eso a estar amargada"- reí ante su pobre comentario.

-"¿Cómo podría estar amargada si tengo al bomboncito que tú quieres todas las noches?"- eso lo hizo. Ella me miró con furia y haciendo un gesto de desdén con la cara se dio la vuelta y regresó con sus amigas.

¡De verdad! ¿¡Es mucho pedir que crezca y madure un poco!

Suspiré frustrada y me dispuse a continuar con mi diseño. Xiang había sido compañera mía casi desde los inicios de mi carrera. Al principio éramos buenas amigas y buenas compañeras de trabajo, ahora ella podía ser insoportable, pero era muy buena diseñadora, tenía un talento especial para combinar colores y tonalidades, y podíamos hacer trabajos excelentes porque nos complementábamos muy bien. El tiempo pasó… las hormonas nos pegaron, lo normal… al menos a mí, pero a ella la devastaron, se fijo en quién no se tenía que fijar y todo salió mal. Sigue mal.

¿Adivinan?

Yep. Hace tres años Xiang decidió que le gustaba Shaoran y que tenía que ser su novia, también decidió que como yo era la amiga de él tenía que convencerlo de que ella era la adecuada y hablarle bien de ella y cosas así, sin embargo ella nunca comprendió que Shaoran no estaba interesado en ella, no estaba interesado en nadie para resumirlo todo. Ella me echó la culpa a mí y para desquitarse uso uno de los diseños que hicimos juntas para ganar un concurso, sin darme el crédito que merecía.

Y sólo teníamos quince años… así de perra ya era.

Desde entonces hemos estado en una continua pelea en el terreno profesional. Me ha ganado en concursos y yo le he ganado a ella, pero cada vez es peor. Gracias a Shaoran, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a más gente del medio, a contactos muy útiles y he tenido un montón de oportunidades. Yo sé que soy lo suficientemente talentosa para conseguirlo por mi cuenta, pero ser amiga de Shaoran tiene esa ventaja. Él no deja que nadie más le diseñe su vestuario, así que lo hago yo y me pagan por eso. Gracias a eso, mi trabajo es más conocido que el de Xiang y he tenido más oportunidades laborales que ella, y eso le irrita mucho.

Así que aquí estamos. Ella me odia y yo… bueno, ella no es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Eriol POV

-"¿La Academia de Artes de Tokio? ¿No pudiste encontrar ningún lugar más lejos?"- sonreí ante el sarcasmo.

-"Tiene muy buenas referencias, es una de las más prestigiosas del mundo y no tengo problemas con el japonés"- mi abuelo me miró con severidad.

-"Ni con el francés o italiano. Podrías encontrar un lugar no tan lejos de Inglaterra, de hecho, podrías escoger un lugar _en Inglaterra_"- hice una mueca ante esto-"¿Qué problema tiene Inglaterra? Es un poco frío sí, pero nada de lo que no estés acostumbrado. Las personas son muy especiales pero tú mismo eres inglés. Y el té es delicioso"-

-"Abuelo, hemos hablado de esto antes. No trates de venderme a Inglaterra porque no te funcionará. Además, tengo entendido que tenía permiso para mudarme una vez que acabara el Bachillerato y lo he acabado, con honores está de más decir"-

-"Si está demás decir ¿Por qué lo dices?"- me miró exasperado-"No entiendo tú interés de alejarte de todo lo que tiene que ver con tu familia"-

Para muchas personas que no conocieran a Lord Abraham Lawrence hubiera pasado desapercibido el rápido gesto de dolor que surcó su rostro, pero yo no era del montón. Mi abuelo había sido la persona que me había criado cuando mi papá murió en un accidente antes de que yo naciera y cuando mi madre decidió que lo más importante era su vida en sociedad ahora que era viuda y que tenía toda la vida por delante, me dejó al cuidado de su padre, mi abuelo. Él había sido mi padre, mi madre y mi mentor. A él le debía todo lo que yo era y lo amaba y respetaba como lo merecía. Sin embargo, siempre había tenido como anhelo conocer el país de mi padre.

Mi abuelo se había encargado que aprendiera como segunda lengua el japonés. Mi niñera había sido japonesa y cuando tuve edad para tener cursos de japonés los había tomado, así que mi japonés era muy bueno y lo hablaba con fluidez.

Era momento de que viviera un poco la otra parte de mi vida. Nunca me había sentido completo y algo dentro de mi ser me decía que ir a Japón sería beneficioso.

-"Nunca trataría de hacer eso"- afirmé con seguridad-"Tú eres mi familia, abuelo. Y nunca trataría de alejarme de ti. Es sólo que siento que tengo que hacerlo"-

El viejo me observó con seriedad y mirando de nuevo el contenido de los papeles que yo había puesto en sus manos, dio un suspiró de cansancio y resignación.

-"Tienes que venir en las vacaciones, llamar dos veces cada semana, no importa lo que tengas que hacer y sobre todo… tener en cuenta que tienes que regresar aquí. No puedo permitir que tú primo se quede como mi heredero. Que los cielos nos liberen de eso"-

No contuve el impulso de levantarme y abrazarlo.

-"No te preocupes, abuelo. He oído que el té en Asia no está mal"-

Él bufó ante mi burla y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí. No sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, sólo tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

Suspiré con cansancio y un poco de frustración ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Yo sólo quería ser su amiga! ¡Nada más! Sería muy idiota de mi parte querer ligármelo o algo por el estilo ¡Por favor! ¡Es Gay! Ok. No estaba nada de acuerdo en esta decisión que había tomado de pertenecer a esa parte de la comunidad, no tenía en nada en contra de ellos, claro que no, pero… ¿Se vio en un espejo? O alguna mujer le hizo suficiente daño para decir: ¡Ey! Hay que castigarlas, seré gay. No, no. Era una decisión muy mal tomada… pero la respetaba y quería ser su amiga.

Porque no podía quitarme la sensación de querer conocerlo.

Caminé desganada por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la salida. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de ser su amiga ¿Por qué? Porque quería serlo y lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ¿Será que soy demasiado hablanchina? Puede ser. Siempre Touya anda molestando con eso de que no puedo cerrar la boca y que a veces digo puras sandeces.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no se mostraba especialmente hablanchín ni especialmente _algo_. Bueno, era un cascarrabias y le molestaba que la gente le hablara ¿Cuál debería ser mi táctica a seguir? No podía no intentarlo ¿Saben? ¿Por qué? Bueno, no estaba a discusión, así que dejaría que se acostumbrara a mi presencia y a lo mejor con el paso del tiempo pudiera decir más que monosílabos.

Brinqué un poco cuando el rugido de una moto sonó a unos pasos de mí. Era él. Mi corazón volvió a cantar de alegría por verlo y me dije que era estúpido que me sintiera así por alguien que no quería ni siquiera hablarme y, lo más importante, al que no conocía. Estaba sentado cómodamente en su moto y tenía el casco apoyado en su brazo.

¿Podía ser más sexy?

-"¡Shaoran!"- giré la cabeza para encontrarme con la chica con que lo había visto en el almuerzo. Pasó a mi lado sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Él le sonrió de forma que iluminaría un lugar en penumbras. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla e inclinándose hacia en otro lado tomó otro casco. Los dos se colocaron su casco respectivo y salieron rápidamente de aquí.

Gemí.

¿Podía ser más injusta la vida?

Él ya tenía a su amiga sin necesidad de otra mujer en su vida, puesto que no le interesaban ¿A qué podía aspirar yo?

¿_Importa_?

Creeeeooo que no.

_¿Qué quieres?_

Ser su amiga.

¿Por qué?

No tengo la menor idea.

_¿Importa de nuevo?_

No, claro que no.

Además, era Sakura Kinomoto y que me llamaran monstro si no me hacía amiga de Shaoran Li.

-"¿Esperas a alguien?"- brinqué cuando Daisuke se colocó a mi lado-"Lo siento, no quería asustarte"-

-"Nah, está bien. Estaba un poco perdida en mis pensamientos"- él sonrió aliviado.

-"¿La escuela te tiene preocupada?"-

-"Sí… es una patada en el trasero"- contesté sin pensar no refiriéndome para nada a la escuela. Él encontró mi comentario gracioso porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Bien, al menos alguien me encontraba graciosa. Porque ¡Demonios! ¡Lo era! ¡Y además era de las simpáticas!

-"Sí, a veces puedes sentirlo así. Me gustaría decirte que con el tiempo cambia, pero estaría mintiéndote"- se burló.

-"¿Quieres decir que aunque hayan pasado algunos años seguiré queriendo gritar cada vez que acaben las clases"-

-"Definitivamente"- los dos reímos-"No han pasado más que unos días, no deberías de preocuparte. Relájate ¿Te gustaría un helado? Cerca de aquí hay un parque dónde venden unos helados deliciosos"-

Miré pensativamente mi reloj.

-"Está bien, mi hermano me avisó que de nuevo no llegaría para cenar así que no me tengo que preocupar por eso"-

-"Oh, también podemos comer algo por ahí, es agradable tener compañía cuando comes"-

Y acepté con todo el gusto porque él tenía toda la razón.

Daisuke fiel a su palabra me llevó a conocer el parque que estaba a unos minutos de la escuela, y con toda la razón del mundo, los helados estaban riquísimos. En medio del parque, lleno de hermosos árboles, había un pequeño kiosco. La heladería se encontraba a un costado de él, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. El dependiente era una persona muy amable y risueña, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando comentó que ya era hora de que Tabo, como todo el mundo lo llamaba, llevara a una chica.

El señor Tanuma, que era el nombre del dependiente, contó algunas historias graciosas de la infancia de Daisuke. La más divertida fue esa en la que siendo un niño pidió trabajo en la heladería exigiendo como pago todo el helado que pudiera consumir. Ese sería un trabajo de ensueño.

-"Por favor querida niña, vigílalo. Este joven, tiende a meterse en muchos problemas"- sonreí por todo el cariño que destilaban sus palabras.

-"No se preocupe, no le quitaré el ojo de encima"- aseguré con todo la seguridad del mundo.

Después de despedirnos del señor Tanuma y cada quién tuviera un buen helado en la mano, fuimos a sentarnos en las escaleras del pequeño kiosco.

-"¿Por qué de fresa?"- preguntó.

-"Es mi sabor favorito"-

-"El mío es la vainilla"- sonreí.

-"Ya sea fresa o chocolate, me matas con cualquiera de los dos"- él hizo una mueca de asco.

-"No soporto el chocolate"-

MI expresión de incredulidad y el grito sofocado que di le causaron diversión.

-"¿¡Estás de broma? ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio_ no _le gusta el chocolate? Es como si dijeras… como si pensaras…. Hmm… eh… que no te gusta la primavera"- él rió entre dientes.

-"Prefiero el invierno"-

-"¡Ahá! ¡Tú estás completamente loco!"-

Mantuvimos una plática amena y ligera por el resto de la tarde. Me contó que no él no vivía muy lejos de la escuela, y que el parque en dónde nos encontrábamos estaba sólo a dos paradas de camión de su casa.

-"Vivo con mis abuelos"- sonrió con ternura-"Son unos cascarrabias, pero los quiero"-

-"Como sabes vivo con mi hermano, pero me gustaría vivir en otro lugar"- acepté un poco avergonzada.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Tú hermano es muy gruñón o qué?"- reí.

-"Es muy, muy gruñón, pero no es por eso. Touya siempre ha sido un excelente hermano… pero siento ganas de libertad. No sé cómo explicarlo… pero me gustaría vivir sola, sin tener que darle cuentas a nadie… es un sentimiento extraño"-

-"No, comprendo muy bien lo que dices… ¿Piensas en una pensión o algo así?"-

-"En mi cabeza viene la imagen de un departamento… con tres cuartos, cuatro baños (siempre hay que pensar en las visitas), una enorme sala, una enorme cocina, un enorme comedor y enorme balcón. Ah y mi cuarto tiene que ser enorme, con un armario enorme y una cama enorme llena de almohadas"- se rió de mi-"´Pero soy lo suficientemente realista para saber que si puedo quedarme en una pensión, seré feliz"- él sonrió con mucha alegría y empezó a rebuscar entre su mochila-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"Yo sé dónde puedes encontrar un lugar. Es una pensión… la palabra "enorme" no la define en absoluto, pero tú parte realista se sentirá satisfecha… creo que es lo que necesitas"-

Del fondo de su mochila sacó una tarjeta, gritó triunfal con su logró y me la tendió con mucha solemnidad. Me reí de su actuación pero la tomé con gusto. No perdía nada visitando esté lugar, había pasado varios días recorriendo sitios que no se acercaban como mínimo a mi parte realista, como él la llamaba, visitar otro lugar no le hacía mal a nadie, además tenía una lista de los lugares a los que no les diría sí de inmediato pero que requerían una clara inspección para decir que no. Y este pensión tenía algo que todas las demás no tenían: una referencia. Aunque sólo fuera de Daisuke.

Él conocía donde vendían muy buenos helados, así que podía confiar en él.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Shaoran POV

La Sinfonía número cuatro de Beethoven sonaba de fondo mientras yo danzaba por la habitación. Las primeras semanas de clase siempre eran teóricas, es decir, los maestros se la pasaban hablando, hablando y hablando. Eran una completa pérdida de tiempo, si me preguntas. A mí me gustaba la parte física de mi carrera y aunque mis compañeros disfrutaban de las primeras semanas relajadas del año a mí me frustraban. Si no hubiera un porcentaje para la evaluación referente a la asistencia no iría hasta que empezaran las prácticas.

La danza. El baile. Las presentaciones.

Hice una pirueta doble en el aire y caí de rodillas, giré en el piso y lancé mi pierna por encima de mi cabeza hasta que tocó el suelo, enfrente de mi cara, la regresé a su lugar con lentitud antes de ponerme de pié de un solo movimiento y dar tres pasos al aire hasta llegar al otro extremo.

_-"¡Estás enfermo! ¡Nunca aceptaré que mi hijo baile! ¡Primero muerto!"-_

Resbalé ridículamente en el último pasó y jadeé con el esfuerzo. Recargué los brazos en el piso apoyando mi cabeza en ellos y respiré profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarme.

_-"¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Me oíste! ¡Primero muerto!"- _

Grité de furia.

¡¿Por qué no podía olvidar aquello? Habían pasado ocho años ¡Ocho putos años! ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué mierda estaba mal conmigo? ¿Qué mierda no podía entender? Por más que me repetía todos los días lo mismo, por más que trataba de alejar las voces de mi cabeza no lograba conseguirlo. Aún podía ver con claridad la cara de disgusto de mi padre y la desolación de mi madre. Podía oír con toda nitidez las voces de asco y las palabras ofensivas. Recordaba cada una de ellas.

¿Por qué no podía recordar algo bueno de mi familia?

¿Por qué los únicos recuerdos que tenía de ellos eran una mierda?

No podía recordar ninguna de las cenas familiares o algún viaje o una visita a un parque. No podía recordar nada de eso. La imagen de mi familia se desvanecía día a día y de no ser por los malos recuerdos ahora no sabría cómo son, sino fuera por eso, ahora sólo habría vacíos en mi memoria.

No recordaba una fiesta de cumpleaños, un abrazo, un beso maternal. No había nada en mí que me dijera que mi familia me quería o ya de menos que me toleraba. Sólo lograba ver sus rostros desfiguráramos por la rabia hacia mí y las miradas de desprecio.

Eso no podría olvidarlo.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

La voz de Tomoyo me llegó de un lugar lejano y cuando levanté la cabeza la vi arrodillada enfrente de mí con mirada angustiada.

-"¿Por qué no me quieren? A _mí_"-

-"Oh, Shaoran"- ella soltó algunas lagrimas antes de arrastrarse al piso para acostarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

La agarré con fuerza.

-"¿Por qué no nos quieren Tomoyo?"-

-"No lo sé"- sollozó contra mí.

Y como era costumbre quedamos ahí horas abrazándonos el uno al otro dándonos consuelo. No importaba quién se derrumbara primero, o el tiempo que tardáramos en restablecer nuestras emociones, nos quedábamos el uno al lado del otro para no sentirnos solos. Era lo único que conocíamos.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Apreté la mano de Tomoyo con más fuerza de la usual. Ayer había sido un día bastante malo para los dos y hoy no quería que se alejara de mi lado. Tomoyo era mi estabilidad, mi barco en medio del océano.

-"¿Un volado quién va a la clase de quién?"- ella sonrió un poco ajustándose sus gafas de sol.

-"La última vez no nos fue muy bien"- fruncí el entrecejo.

-"Estúpidos maestros de mierda"-

-"¡Shaoran!"-le pegó juguetonamente a mi brazo y me señaló con el dedo-"Puedes decir todo lo que quieras de nuestros compañeros pero no de los maestros ¿Recuerdas que son el eje de la vida profesional?"-

-"Bah, el eje de mi vida profesional soy yo"- volvió a pegarme-"Y tú, claro"-

Soltó una risita y al final del pasillo me abrazó con fuerza. Jugué un poco con su cabello y la apreté a mi cuerpo no queriendo dejarla ir.

-"No quiero estar solo"- escuché su suspiro de derrota.

-"Yo tampoco"- nos separamos con un poco de renuencia y soltamos nuestras manos. Los dos nos vimos con tristeza y tratarnos de animarnos sonriendo. Pero fracasamos y nos acercamos otra vez.

-"Debimos de habernos quedado en la casa"-murmuré contra su cabello.

Los minutos pasaron y después de que sonora el timbre que iniciaba el inicio de clases, ella se alejó de mi.

-"Te quiero"-

Ella era más fuerte que yo.

La vi alejarse por el pasillo y tuve el deseo de seguirla. Su maestra me quería y no le veía problema alguno a que yo estuviera en su clase. Suspiré con derrota y giré para ir a mi salón.

A veces me podía comportar con total infantilismo.

Ya había pasado el tiempo en el que podíamos huir de las obligaciones. Cuando recién ingresamos a la Academia, los maestros se volvían locos cuando entrabamos en la clase del otro, con el tiempo se acostumbraron y dejaron de quejarse. Había ciertas épocas en las que se nos hacía difícil permanecer separados, algunos días del mes… algunos días de la semana. Entre más crecíamos menos dependientes nos hacíamos, sin embargo aún había veces en las que necesitaba tenerla de mi lado en cada momento. Hoy era una de esas veces.

Tomoyo era mi fuerza y mi estabilidad.

Sin Tomoyo estaría perdido.

Ignoré la mirada de pocos amigos de Yamasaki y entré al salón sin preocupaciones. Yamasaki tenía un montón de cosas anotadas en el pizarrón. Eché un vistazo y sólo eran las evaluaciones del curso y el temario. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, ignorando a la intrusa y miré hacía la ventana.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

¿De qué privilegios gozaba?

A mí el profesor me dio un sermón de diez minutos hablando de la puntualidad, responsabilidad, integridad y de lo poco que es respetado en el consejo escolar. Me echó a mi parte de esa culpa y yo asentí con la cabeza dándole razón, si él quería creer que era mi culpa ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? Pero a él, al señor celebridad, tan sólo le mandó una mirada enfadada y nada más.

Yo entendía que Li fuera un personaje y qué mereciera ciertas atenciones ¡Pero no dentro de la escuela! ¡Aquí lo deberían de tratar igual que a los demás alumnos! Ignoré la voz molesta que me decía que lo único que me daba realmente coraje era que no tenían esa consideración conmigo.

Seh, era algo de envidia ¿Y qué?

-"¿Te enredaste entre las sábanas?"- pregunté con curiosidad.

Él no contestó, como siempre.

-"Me suele pasar"- comenté-"De hecho eso es más de lo que me pasa. No sé por qué motivo pero yo no me llevo bien con las mañanas, siempre he sido una criatura nocturna"- fruncí el ceño por la manera en que sonó eso-"No me refiero a _esa_ clase de criaturas, no ¡No! Sólo decía que si la escuela empezara a las diez o doce, yo sería más feliz y seguramente no llegaría tarde. Como hoy. O como cada día de lo que lleva de la semana. Uff ¿Sabes que tengo dos despertadores y ninguno los puedo oír?"-

Nunca había conocido a un sujeto más inmune a su entorno. Li tan sólo se quedó mirando hacia la ventana sin dar muestra alguna de que estaba hablando. Hice una mueca ante los lentes de sol que traía puestos y quise quitárselos para ver sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. De un color ámbar casi dorado con rayas chocolate, profundos y silenciosos.

Como su dueño.

-"Me parece que no están poniendo atención a mi clase"- el profesor Gallina regañó.

Yo brinqué en mi asiento y traté de buscar una excusa adecuada del por qué estaba viendo a mi compañero en vez de a él. No me parecía correcto decir que todo lo que decía me causaba aburrimiento y que encontraba a mi compañero de bancas de lo más fascinante. No, eso era ponerse en evidencia y ganar una vergüenza pública.

Abrí la boca un par de veces pero no nada coherente venía a mí y la terminé cerrando.

-"¿Shaoran?"-

Li ni siquiera se movió.

El profesor frunció el entrecejo y después de observar mi compañero suspiró fuertemente.

-"Tomen notas"-

-"Sí, profesor"-me apuré a decir.

Él tan sólo meneó la cabeza y fue de nuevo al frente de la clase. Siguió comentando de qué se trataba cada punto y nos dijo sobre algunas actividades que se realizarían a lo largo del año. También habló de un proyecto especial del que nos hablaría en unas semanas, cuando todo estuviera debidamente planeado.

Li no se movió en el receso y el profesor se acercó.

-"Kinomoto ¿Podrías dejarnos?'"- asentí y me dirigí a la puerta. Me quedé parada ahí observando los poco fructíferos esfuerzos de Yamasaki por hablar con Li.

Él no se movió, ni dio señales de escuchar, pero Yamasaki siguió y siguió. Movía las manos con determinación y lo señalaba, pero él no lo miró ni una sola vez. Después de varios minutos el profesor aceptó la derrota con un gesto frustrado y suspirando se dio la vuelta, tomando sus cosas y pasando a mi lado.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Normalmente era huraño y mala cara, pero siempre le contestaba a los maestros y nunca había sido tan maleducado con el profesor Yamasaki.

-"Disculpa"- me moví cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en la puerta y me quité para que entrara la chica que iba a todos lados con Li.

Ella era realmente bonita.

Me sonrió cuando me miró y le devolví la sonrisa, ella también traía gafas de sol y cuando se acercó a Li me pregunté si él la trataría con tanta indiferencia. Obviamente no fue así. Ella se detuvo enfrente de él y le pasó la mano por los cabellos, él reaccionó enseguida y se irguió para jalarla a sus brazos.

No fui la única que se quedó mirándolos.

Ella le dijo algo al oído y pronto él tomó sus cosas, poniendo su mochila en la espalda y pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella salieron juntos. Un coro de susurros estalló en cuanto ellos se perdieron por la puerta pero no fui capaz de distinguir nada con exactitud. La visión de ellos dos me había dejado con un sentimiento de derrota difícil de asimilar.

Ellos se veían tan intocables.

Él se veía tan intocable.

Como de esas estatuillas en las subastas a las que sólo les puedes echar algunas miradas y observar cómo pujan por llevárselas y desear que, no importando quién sea el ganador, la cuide como la pieza valiosa que era.

Yo así veía a Li Shaoran.

Sólo unos cuantos podían tener acceso a él, sólo los que tenían más que ofrecer. La niña esa había ganado la compra, de eso no había duda y tampoco había duda de que sabía valorarlo. Sonreí tristemente comprendiendo que quizá si sería algo difícil ser su amiga.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Lo siento mucho, mucho! Ya sé no tengo perdón de ninguno de los dioses o de ustedes. Casi, casi han sido diez meses ¿O más? No sé, eh no sé. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Tuvo mucha falta de inspiración y bueno algunas cosas malas en mi vida. Ahora están mejor, gracias a los cielos. Mi abuelo se enfermó y pues mi papá y yo tuvimos que irnos a verlo a Alemania, dejé la escuela acá en china y bah, eso me deprimió… y luego regresé aquí y me tuve que poner al corriente con tooodooo lo que me perdí. Y buh, después cada vez que me ponía a escribir o algo, simplemente no salía… ya saben cómo funciona esto… en fin.

Espero que quieran seguir leyendo esto, las que lo leían… jajajajajaja

¡Cuídense!

Kary…

Ah, y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Prometo, espero poder cumplirlo, tenerlo antes de fin de año. Como regalo de Navidad… jajaj ¿Por qué saben qué? He redescubierto el placer de escribir…

Ah, y perdón si hay alguna falta, ya saben revisé el capítulo como cuatro veces, pero siempre seme pasan cosas. Duh.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro. Es un mundo alterno, es imaginario y no pretendo ofender a alguien con lo que cuento.

Resumen: El mundo verá siempre lo que tú quieras que vea… no importa que tan descabellado o irreal te presentes, el mundo lo creerá porque así es la vida. Ahora, dime: ¿No deseas encontrar a alguien a quién no tengas que mentir? Aunque tu vida sea el escenario.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Apariencias

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Eriol POV

Cerré los ojos y acomodé la almohada bajo mi cabeza. Había estado empacando todo el día y estaba exhausto ¿Quién diría que tengo tanta mierda? No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que ya no utilizaba o que ya no servía o que ya no usaba o que ya no me quedaba. Rodeé los ojos, y pensar que soy una persona ordenada. Pero ya todo estaba arreglado ¡Por fin! En mi cuarto se quedaban la mayoría de mis cosas. Había empacado ropa, algunas fotografías y objetos personales, pero todo lo demás lo dejaba aquí ¿Para qué llevar más? Empezaba otra nueva etapa de mi vida así que era mejor de esta manera, aquí dejaría los recuerdos de mi infancia.

Todo respecto a mi traslado a Japón también ya estaba listo. No permití que mi abuelo arreglara absolutamente nada. Quería demostrar que poseía la suficiente entereza para hacerlo por mi cuenta. Ya tenía la plaza en la Academia, así que eso había sido arreglado varios meses atrás cuando había enviado un video con algunas de mis presentaciones.

La carta de aceptación llegó hace tan sólo unas pocas semanas.

Llegaría tarde del comienzo de las clases, pero había algunas cosas que se podían arreglar desde aquí en Inglaterra, así que me había tomado el tiempo de hacerlo. Tampoco era cosa de tomar un avión y largarte. Tuve que convencer a mi abuelo (que fue lo más difícil, porque el canijo lo pensó como si hubiera tenido que decidir el comienzo de una guerra o algo igual de drástico como eso), arreglar los papeles de visado (uno pensaría que por ser mitad japonés sería más fácil, pero ¡No!), los boletos, cuentas de banco y algunos trámites en la Universidad dónde ya estaba inscrito. Tenía muchas esperanzas de obtener el lujar en la Academia en Japón pero también soy lo bastante realista para no apostar todo en un solo lado, de hecho tenía la carta de aceptación de otras tres academias aquí en Inglaterra y en Europa en general.

Contacté con alguna agencia de bienes raíces para que me buscara un lugar dónde vivir, me habían enviado varias fotografías de departamentos y casas, así que me podía dar una idea de cómo eran. Había escogido un apartamento muy bonito, no muy lejos de la Academia, en un edificio que decía tener todo lo que necesitaba yo y de lo que necesitaba mi abuelo. Mi abuelo requería: seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, con circuito cerrado y códigos para ingresar a cualquier puerta.

Mis condiciones eran más básicas.

Una gran habitación y la oportunidad de meter un piano.

_Yo era de lo más simple. _

Mi abuelo no permitió que cerrara mi cuarto y me dijo que no importaba el tiempo o las decisiones que tomara, ese siempre sería mi cuarto y su casa siempre sería mi casa. Siempre sería bienvenido.

Sentí tristeza al despedirme del viejo.

Él era mi familia, sería triste y extraño vivir alejado de él, puesto que era lo único que conocía. Y esa era una de las razones del porque necesitaba hacer esto. Quería saber que más había para mí, y qué más podía conocer que pudiera llamar como mío. Sabía que era un problema emocional derivado de las privaciones que tuve de niño.

No importaba cuanto mi abuelo se esforzara en darme todo lo que necesitaba o quería, nunca me sentiría completo con eso. Sí, era suficiente, porque había aprendido a valorar cada abrazo y muestra de cariño del viejo, así como cada una de sus enseñanzas. Yo no buscaba eso… y la verdad es que no sabía exactamente qué buscaba.

No había conocido a mi padre por decisión del destino. No había conocido a mi madre por decisión de ella y aunque nunca me faltó cariño, siempre me faltó algo. Me consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer en depresiones absurdas de adolescentes absurdos, mi caso no era tan terrible como el de algunos, así que no tenía episodios de rebeldía que tuviera que ver con mujeres, drogas y alcohol.

¿Aventuras?

Alguna que otra.

Nunca le había encontrado el sentido de ir de cama en cama rebotando. Habría tenido relaciones duraderas y estables si hubiera encontrado a la persona que me inspiraba esa clase de sentimientos, pero era algo que no me preocupaba mucho. Tenía casi diecinueve años, así que suponía que tenía todavía algunos años para empezarme a preocupar si es que no llegaba la adecuada.

Tampoco era un problema de ánimo o de estado de tristeza. Nah. Era una persona bastante feliz o nada infeliz, depende como quieras verlo. Y tenía el suficiente optimismo para saber que podía ser feliz, lo más feliz que puede ser una persona. Tampoco era _eso_.

Ni siquiera era porque no sabía que me deparaba la vida y qué haría al terminar el colegio. Para nada. Mi pasión había sido el piano desde que tengo memoria y eso era a lo que me dedicaría. Era bueno en lo que hacía y tenía una facilidad de interpretación y composición bastante envidiables, la verdad, y bueno, si al final eso no era lo mío tenía el dinero de la herencia de mi padre y sé que mi abuelo no me dejaría vagando por la calle.

Así que no, tampoco era _eso_.

No sabía qué era.

Como decía. Privaciones en la infancia es el mejor argumento que tengo para lo absurdo de mis emociones en cuanto a querer irme al otro lado del mundo.

Pero no importaba realmente que no supiera la razón, podía decir que estaba muy emocionado pensando en esta nueva aventura.

¿Quién sabía qué cosas me depararía al llegar a Japón?

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Tomoyo POV

Había algunos días del mes que eran más obscuros que otros.

Sentí en el cuello el respirar tranquilo de Shaoran y como sus brazos de tanto en tanto me apretaban contra él, temiendo, aún en sueños, que nos pudieran separar. Cosa poco probable. Acaricié con una mano su espalda y con la otra su cabello, pasando mis dedos una y otra vez entre su suavidad.

El día de hoy había sido particularmente difícil.

Shaoran había estado recordando demasiado de nuestra niñez, toda la obscuridad que traían esos recuerdos lo agotaba, _nos_ agotaba. Yo había accedido algunos años atrás, por sugerencia de Yamasaki, que visitáramos a un psicólogo, Shaoran no había querido ir, pero yo lo hice. Demás está decir que sí funcionó. Pude hablar libremente de lo que sentía sin tener el temor de herir los sentimientos de alguien más, Shaoran específicamente, ni alimentar los pensamientos negativos, otra vez de él específicamente.

Nunca me hubiera perdonado lastimar de alguna manera a Shaoran.

Sí, nos _contábamos_ todo y sí, _hablábamos_ de todo. Pero había cosas y sentimientos, de los más obscuros, que no era bueno que compartiera con él. Él ya llevaba demasiada carga en sí. Más que yo.

¿Cómo lidiar lo que le pasaba? ¿Cómo lidiar con los recuerdos de una niñez tormentosa? Al menos mis padres estaban muertos, no podían hacerme más daño y poco a poco había podido dejarlos ir. Pero mi querido Shaoran no había podido hacer eso. Él todavía tenía que vivir viendo de vez en cuando a algún miembro de su familia en las noticias o algún pensamiento tormentoso de qué pasaría si… y si ellos… y si… Shaoran estaba tan lleno de esos "y sis" que a veces sólo me gustaría que hubiera una forma de apartar todo eso de él, de borrar cada recuerdo tormentoso, arrancarlos de su mente y su corazón.

Shaoran suspiró fuertemente en sus sueños y desee ser la persona que pudiera hacerlo olvidar todo.

Pero yo sabía que no lo era, y lamentablemente él también.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

-"He estado revisando algunos lugares en dónde podría vivir ¿Sabes? Pero sería de mucha ayuda si pudieras ayudarme en la búsqueda. Yo soy demasiado optimista, estaría bien tener el otro lado de la realidad"- Touya levantó la mirada de su plato de comida y me frunció el ceño, yo escondí una sonrisa.

-"¿Estás queriendo decir que yo soy pesimista?"-

-"Oh, no Touya, sólo digo que… eres más realista"-

-"Entonces eso te haría soñadora, no optimista"-

Rodeé los ojos.

-"¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo?"-

Como mi hermano era doctor tenía mucho trabajo. A veces, tenía turnos de 48 por 24 y eso debía de ser pesadísimo, por eso no había querido presionarlo mucho respecto a mi mudanza, pero era necesario que lo hiciera. No podía darme el lujo de llegar todos los días tarde a la escuela, tenía que encontrar un lugar dónde vivir, y él ya conocía la ciudad de Tokio así que no me vendría mal una mano.

-"¿El fin de semana?"- dijo un poco derrotado.

Lo miré con sospecha por el tono de su voz.

-"¿Has tenido tiempo, no es cierto?"- él desvió la mirada.

-"No me gusta que te mudes, sabes que no es problema que vivas aquí"-

_Por supuesto que era un problema_. Yo sabía que Touya lo hacía porque me quería y le preocupaba mi seguridad y porque quería saber todo mí y estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba por mi vida, porque era un muy buen hermano y porque era un metiche, pero yo quería vivir mi vida fuera de eso. Quería saber si era capaz de vivir por mi cuenta sin depender de mi papá y de mi hermano. Quería ver si _podía._

Además… Touya tiene veinticinco años ¿Qué soltero de esa edad quiere tener a su hermanita adolescente, er… joven, alrededor? Aparentemente sólo Touya. Mi hermano era raro… sin duda, pero no podía dejar que se hiciera cargo de mí, porque era algo que yo podía hacer. Sin contar que no quería obligarlo a que fuera a divertirse fuera de su casa o encontrarme alguna amiguita por aquí.

Me imagino la escena:

Yo entrando alegremente por la puerta: "Ya vine, Touya".

Él y su amiga imaginaria –imaginaria porque todo esto estaba sucediendo en mi cabeza, no creo que él sea así de raro, de tener, ya saben, algo con alguien imaginario-: "Ahh".

Yo escandalizada y tapándome los ojos con las manos: "Ahh".

_No, gracias._

Vamos, él es soltero… y no entiendo el motivo de las chicas, siempre andaban de tras de él. Tal vez porque no lo conocen como yo lo hago. Ya saben, un gruñón, terco, odioso y detestable hermano.

-"Me mudaré. Así que más vale que decidas ayudarme o iré yo sola por la ciudad… no te preocupes, no me perderé, no mucho. Es una ciudad enorme y yo no la conozco pero no soy torpe… bueeenooo tal vez un poco, pero tengo celular ¿Si me pierdo vendrás a buscarme? Aunque podía preguntarle a alguien dónde me encuentro ¿Es seguro hablar con gente extraña aquí en Tokio? En Tomoeda todo mundo me conocía, pero estaré bien… creeeo"- frunció el entrecejo ante mi drama, los dos sabíamos que la ciudad de Tokio era segura y yo no era tonta para andar por las calles a media noche o por lugares en donde pudiera pasarme algo, pero nunca está de más el comentario. Ayuda con los puntos.

Y con el drama.

-"Oh, ya cállate. El fin de semana ¿Ok? Los monstros pueden ser tan torpes"- rodeé los ojos ante la burla y decidí ignorarlo.

."Me voy… y no me digas monstro"- le di un beso en la mejilla y salí para la Academia.

Ahora había procurado poner la alarma treinta minutos antes para levantarme más temprano, cosa que no hice, pero al menos me levanté a tiempo para no tener que llegar corriendo a la Universidad. Los pasillos bullían de actividad. Por todos lados encontrabas estudiantes cantando, tocando algún instrumento, cargando cuadros o practicando algunos pases de baile. Muchos de los alumnos de avanzado de ballet iban y venían en mayas o brincaban de aquí allá en los escalones.

¡Ya quería estar en último año y andar en mayas por lo pasillos!

Era un mundo de color y a mí me fascinaba.

-"¡Ey, Sakura!"- Daisuke llegó corriendo desde el otro lado con una enorme sonrisa-"¿Cómo has estado?"-

-"Muy bien"-

-"Anda, te acompaño a tu salón ¿Cuál es?"-

-"El A4"- asintió y caminamos juntos en ese mar de estudiantes.

-"¿Y ya sabes lo que harán en el semestre?"-

Sonreí.

-"No con seguridad"- reímos-"No entiendo muy bien la forma de evaluación. No hay exámenes y todo parece tan revuelto y sin sentido. Que al final seguramente acabaré reprobando todo porque nunca supe de qué iba el asunto ¡Sólo ve mi horario! No lleva una secuencia o algún orden. Tengo en total cinco cursos, el lunes tuve tres, ayer dos y así varían en toda la semana"-

-"Eso es siempre. En carreras como las nuestras, llenas de expectación y dinamismo no puedes tener los cursos de manera rígida. Tiene que poder moverse de acuerdo a la espontaneidad o a lo que necesitan los maestros. Y no te preocupes por tus evaluaciones, créeme, sabrás cuando te estén evaluando"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de moverse a voluntad de los maestros?"- pregunté.

-"Hmm, por ejemplo. Este año, según me han dicho, va a ver una presentación de invierno conjunta. Es decir, varias carreras van a participar para hacer una presentación en Diciembre o a finales de Enero"- contestó.

-"¿De verdad?"- celebré-"Eso sería… fantástico"-

-"Sí… serán varias carreras. He sabido que serán los de ballet, teatro, danza, moda… algunos de dirección y por supuesto los de efectos especiales. No pueden faltar. Y participarán todos los cursos, no sólo serán los de primero haciendo sus obras de primero, los de segundo las suyas, los de propedéutico, y así. _Todos"-_

-"¡Dijiste los de ballet! ¡Yo soy de Ballet!"- -

-"Lo eres"-

-"¡Y tú eres de Dirección!"- soltó una carcajada.

-"Lo soy"-

-"Eso es genial… wow, tal vez todos los chicos estén involucrados… sería genial, podemos trabajar juntos y pasar más tiempo divirtiéndonos"- sonreí cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi salón. Él me miro durante unos segundos y no dijo nada-"¿Pasa algo?"-

-"No que va… será genial que pasemos más tiempo juntos"- deslizó un dedo por mi mejilla y se despidió. Hice una mueca… él era raro.

Entré en el salón sonriendo a los pocos compañeros que había, nadie me devolvió el saludo. Mis ojos escanearon el lugar y localicé en la misma banca que ayer y en la misma posición, a mi futuro marido –er digo, a mi futuro amigo ¿Demasiadas esperanzas? Puede ser… pero era lo último que se pierde.

Según mi papá.

Hoy, al igual que ayer, y que un día antes de ayer… se veía muuuuy bien.

_Detente, Sakura. _

Aunque claro, mi consciencia me repetía una y otra vez que no me fuera por ahí y que si seguía hablándole, cosa que dudaba dado que no le hablaba propiamente dicho, tenía que concentrarme y enfocarme en ser su amiga. Sólo eso. _Su amiga_. De esas con las que puedes ir de compras… comprar maquillaje… y quién sabe, tal vez era de esos gay que hacían pijamadas y te hacían manicure.

Caminé con determinación y con esa misma determinación me senté a su lado. No le dirigí la palabra y acomodé mis cosas en la mesa. Él tan sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza y observándome de reojo hizo un gesto de fastidio.

Ok. Ok.

No era la mejor manera de darle la bienvenida a alguien pero supongo que eso es mejor que un lárgate o un piérdete. Creo.

-"Chicos, buenos días"- el profesor gallina entró en el salón-"Bien… elijan a un compañero y recuerden, compañero que elijan, compañero que será su compañero durante este largo año. Sin excepciones. Los que pueda haber de hombre y mujer, sería bueno"-

Me mordí el labio cuando observé a todos moverse y hablarse y formar grupos. Me pregunté si podría hacer las cosas yo sola dado que no conocía a nadie y mi compañero de al lado no parecía preocuparle nada. Y aunque lo podíamos catalogar como hombre a él le podría parecer mal que le preguntara ¿Cierto?

Suspiré.

Después de unos minutos de movimiento, susurros y sonrisitas el profesor mandó a orden.

-"Quietos. Bien. Ahora ¿Alguien sin compañero?"- sólo tres personas levantamos la mano. Tres mujeres. Observé de reojo a mi compañero y no parecía precisamente interesado en la clase-"¿Quién de ustedes tres le hace compañía a nuestra celebridad?"-

Hice una mueca y rápidamente bajé la mano. No, por mucho que yo quisiera pasar tiempo con él, él no parecía querer estar conmigo así que no le impondría mi presencia. Además las otras dos chicas parecían tener mucha emoción en cumplir esa tarea por los frenéticos _yo, yo, yo_ que lanzaban. Vamos chicas, él es gay.

Uff. Con razón es tan arrogante.

-"Bueno, serás tú, la que parece no tener ningún gusto en hacer eso. Tal vez así, su ego no se elevé más de lo que ya está"- me apuntó con un dedo y yo me atraganté.

Vaya.

Escuché el suspiro frustrado de mi compañero y quise enterrarme muy hondo. Esta no era la idea. Para nada. Yo no quería que alguien, quién fuera, lo obligara a pasar tiempo conmigo, eso no me ayudaría.

_Para nada. _

-"Bien, continuemos"-

Traté de ignorar a mi compañero que tenía la vista fija en la ventana –de nuevo- y traté, juro por todo lo sagrado que existe de poner atención al profesor Yamasaki. Comenzó a explicar la forma de evaluar, la cantidad de pruebas, las cosas que haríamos en la clase, las actividades, en lo que las pruebas se basarían.

Y es todo lo que entendí.

Y es que todo eso ya lo había explicado.

Comencé tarareando en mi cabeza una tonadita que había escuchado al venir a la escuela_. _Mentalmente me imaginé encima de mi banca con micrófono en mano y una multitud aplaudiendo y ovacionándome. _Mamma mia, here I go again, my my how can I resist you?_ Mi yo imaginario dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de rodillas delante de mi compañero fastidioso de ojos dorados. Guiñándole el ojo seguí con mi tremenda actuación. _Mamma mia, now I really know, my my, I could never let you go_.

Wow's, ohh's y ahh's sonaron de mi multitud cuando acabé la canción con un fuerte _my, my_. Me levanté sonriendo y mandado besos. Gracias, gracias decía yo.

Y _él_ me tendió unas flores.

Y yo le sonreí.

Y _él_ me sonrió.

Y ahh, ahh ahh…

Efectivamente ¿Cómo podría yo resistirme?

Lancé un suspiró más que audible regresando a la realidad y _él_ dio un resoplido. Ash, uno no puede fantasear a gusto porque al señorito le molesta. Ahh, él necesita un trago.

O yo.

Demonios con el arrogante gay de ojos dorados.

¿Qué no puede salir de mi cabeza un segundo?

Es que está taaaan bien.

Y me sonríe tan lindo en mi cabeza.

_Alto_.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esa clase de pensamientos, que no le hacían nada de bien a mi meta de hacerme su amiga, dado que a él no le interesaban las mujeres de esa manera, y si por error a mí se me escapaba alguna mirada en la que me lo estaba comiendo, no le haría el mínimo de gracia.

-"Bien, primer tarea en parejas ¿Qué sentimientos pueden expresar con el cuerpo? Descríbanlos y tráiganlo por equipo. Por favor, sean objetivos y concretos, no quiero tener que leer veinte páginas de cómo se expresan a través del sexo"- hubo unas risitas y el profesor Yamasaki dio por finalizada la clase.

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?"- las palabras salieron antes de pensarlas y tarde un segundo en entender lo que se podía interpretar de ello. Idiota, idiota Sakura. Li me miró con una ceja levantada y frunciendo la boca como si intentara ocultar una sonrisa.

_Trága__me tierra. _

-"El trabajo"- me obligué a agregar.

-"Yo lo hago"-rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y se levantó. Yo lo seguí.

-"No… es un trabajo de parejas, o sea tú y yo. No puedo dejar que lo hagas todo tú solo. Eso no está bien"- se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

-"No me importa hacerlo yo solo"- agregó cuando notó que estaba al lado de él. Rodeé los ojos, era tan típico de los hermosos hombres gay querer hacer todo solo. Reí internamente, pues yo esperaba ciertamente que no lo hiciera _todo_ él solo. Qué vida tan deprimente.

_Como si la tuya estuviera rodeada de gente que te ayuda hacerlo. _

Cierto.

-"No, quiero ayudar. Así que podemos discutirlo después de clases, durante el almuerzo, por teléfono o puedo darte mi correo electrónico para que me mandes la información"- propuse. Por la cara que puso ninguna de mis opciones era lo suficiente buena para él.

Caminé a su lado por los pasillos en completo silencio, dado que él no hablaba no iba a empezar de nuevo a hablar yo. Noté las miradas admiradas que la deban las chicas y, algunos chicos, y bueno, no podíamos culparlos. Lo miré de reojo.

Ah, se me hace agua la boca.

De verdad que no entiendo ¿¡Cómo puede ser gay!

Ah, el mundo es tan injusto.

Llegamos a la parte de la cafetería, al lado de la puerta de entrada había varias maquinas con golosinas, de refrescos o de café. Él se acerco a una de ellas y sacó un refresco para él. Siguió ignorándome de regreso al salón y yo a punto estuve de patearlo.

Ah… maldito arrogante.

Cuando vio que me sentaba al lado de él hizo de nuevo una mueca de fastidio.

Bueno.

Rompamos el hielo.

-"Tal vez después clases sea más conveniente, así tendremos tranquilidad ya que la escuela se queda vacía"- mierda, otra vez-"No me refiero a que me quiera quedar sola contigo o algo, no, cómo crees. Sólo digo que podemos hacerlo sin que nadie nos interrumpa"-

Oh, _dioses_.

-"El trabajo"- terminé de nuevo.

Él no volvió a decir nada, así que me quedé callada.

La maestra con cara de roedor con gafas llegó y comenzó a hablar, de nuevo, de los comienzos de la danza. A los dioses rogaba para que en algún momento del semestre ella cambiara de tema, lo rogaba. Me quedé ahí de nuevo, tratando, sin mucho éxito, de ponerle atención a la maestra.

¿Pero cuál era su problema? Yo sólo quería hacer el trabajo, no quería encerrarlo en algún salón y sobrepasarme con él (_¿No quieres?_ No, no quiero… ni que fuera viable) Así que no tenía que haberme lanzado esa mirada de: piérdete mujer, no me interesas. En todo el sentido de la palabra.

No pedí ser su compañera.

¡Era algo escolar! ¡Puro e inocente! ¡De verdad que no se me había pasado por la cabeza aprovecharme de él!

Gemí de frustración. Porque si que se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero ¡Lo juro! ¡Quería aprovecharme de él en el sentido más puro e inocente!

¿Qué no entiende? Sólo quiero ser su amiga, sólo eso… porque sé que no puedo ser nada más.

Duh.

-"Por teléfono me parece buena idea"- así yo no tendría que ver los gestos de fastidio que me hacía-"Además… no nos debe de tomar mucho tiempo"-

-"Ah, ya cállate"- murmuró.

Suspiré frustrada.

-"Lo hago yo"- propuse.

-"Si con eso dejas de hablar… hazlo. No me importa"- fruncí los labios ante su nada cortes manera de decir las cosas ¿Qué nadie le enseñó modales? No esperaba que tendiera su chamarra al suelo, encima de un charco, para que yo pasara sin tener que ensuciarme, pero simplemente con moderar tu tono de voz demuestras modales.

_Sí, sí, sí dama. _

_Sí, como usted quiera. _

-"Está bien"- no me iba a poner a pelear con él, porque no valía la pena. Yo podía hacer un excelente trabajo, no era la mejor estudiante, pero amaba la danza y me esforzaría para hacer todo bien, todo correctamente… todo supremo.

¿Supremo?

Seh, supremo.

Al acabar la clase, de nuevo él salió corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera ¿No creo que me considere una amenaza, verdad? Uff. Caminé hacía la cafetería con los ánimos por el suelo y regañándome a mí misma, porque no podía seguir así, sintiéndome ansiosa cuando no me había pasado nada…

-"Estaba esperándote"- sonreí ante Daisuke que estaba en la puerta dándome una sonrisa, al menos alguien lo hace, me dije.

-"Gracias. Necesito guía con respecto a la comida de este lugar"- él rió y poniendo una mano en mi espalda me empujó por delante.

-"Descuida, pequeña Sakura. Yo soy experto en esto, después de todos los años que llevo aquí… puedo recitar el menú completo"- y eso hizo.

Me dijo cuál de las comidas estaba medio buena, muy buena y cuál debería de pertenecer a una cárcel, no es que le deseara eso a los pobres reclusos, comentó, pero no entendía como pretendían que nosotros lo comiéramos. Señaló los postres que no me puedo perder y los que no quiero ver ni en pintura, me enseñó que podía comprar una tarjeta en la escuela, con la que podía pagar la comida sin necesidad de traer dinero en efectivo.

También me dijo con que cocinera recibes el pedazo de pastel más grande.

-"Yo la llevo"- ofreció cuando tomó mi bandeja.

-"¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?"- alargué a mano para tomar sus mochila, pero él se escapó y me sonrió de lado.

-"Nah, es de hombres llevar carga pesadas por nuestras mujeres"- al instante de decir eso se sonrojó en extremo y yo no tuve otra que reírme.

-"Gracias"- fuimos juntos a la mesa del fondo dónde ya estaban todos.

-"Hola, nueva"- saludaron a coro los gemelos y luego se voltearon a ver con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"Deja de robarte mis pensamientos"- dijo Yue.

-"Tú eres el que lee mi diario… así que tú eres él que sabe que voy a decir"-

-"No puedes llamar diario contarle a Rubby todo lo que haces en el día y lo que tienes pensado hacer al siguiente"- me senté al lado de Rika y pregunté con la mirada, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Deja de escuchar mis conversaciones con Rubby"- se quejó Yukito.

-"Él es el que me las cuenta"-

-"Oh, eso está bien"- y los dos siguieron comiendo como si la plática que acababan de tener fuera la cosa más normal de mundo.

-"¿Quién es Rubby?"- pregunté con mucha curiosidad mientras me llevaba un pedazo de pollo a la boca. Estaba bueno, era bueno conocer a alguien que ya hubiera probado todo, así me ahorraba a mí hacer tal cosa, porque después del intento pasado de asado de carne, estos días había optado por comer sólo arroz.

-"Mi Robot"- dijo Yue.

-"Nuestro Robot"- corrigió Yukito.

-"¿Robot?"- me asombré.

-"Sí… lo hicimos hace dos años en un proyecto de ciencias, para una nota. Sigue vivo si puedes considerar a un ente de circuitos como _vivo_"-

-"Eso es fenomenal"- felicité, los dos me sonrieron.

-"Dime, Sakura ¿Cómo vas hasta ahora?"-

Fatal.

Mi intentó de ser amiga de Li no iba por buen camino, pero al menos me podía consolar diciéndome que son los primeros días de clases. No puedo dejarme vencer con tan poco tiempo, eso no hablaría bien de mí…

-"Las clases me gustan… pero aún no he hecho amigos"- Daisuke me sonrió palmeando mi mano.

-"No te preocupes eso viene con el tiempo y si no me tienes a mi"- todos estallaron en carcajadas y él los volteó a verlos feo-"¿Qué?"-

-"Nos tienes a nosotros Sakura, no te conformes con él"- me dijo Yue guiñándome el ojo.

Y reí porque era cierto.

Ellos eran buenas personas y me daba mucho gusto haberlos conocido.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

-"¡Monstruo ya duérmete!"- rodeé los ojos.

Esta era una de las muchas razones por las que quería mudarme. Él era insoportable.

-"¡Tengo que acabar esto!"- _y gracias a ti que me hiciste hacer la cena y además lavar los platos, lo estoy haciendo hasta ahorita. _

Insoportable hermano.

-"¡No serás más lista! ¡Ni un poquito!"- cerré la boca con fuerza al escuchar sus carcajadas y seguí tecleando como si no tuviera esa clase de interrupciones cada diez minutos, porque Touya podía ser realmente fastidioso.

No tenía mucho material acerca de la danza, del ballet. Era algo que sólo hacía por hobbie hasta no hace más de tres meses, que fue cuando decidí que mi vida estaba dedicada a ello. Me esforcé mucho cuando me presenté al examen de la Academia, y si no fuera por los ánimos de la profesora Misuki y de Papá, no creo haber tenido el valor suficiente para presentarlo. Practiqué un mes entero por horas y horas para la presentación.

No me puedo quejar.

Al final había entrado, y tal parece que fui la única que entró; eso me daba muchos incentivos para seguir adelante… y me aterraba porque había más expectativa puesta en mí.

Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento de enterrarme en miedos e incertidumbres. Es momento de trabajar con todas tus fuerzas.

Al final… todo estará bien.

Estuve por varias horas recabando todo acerca de la danza, todo lo que pude encontrar y todo lo que fui capaz de retener. El trabajo no era algo difícil, pero quería expresarme con claridad para tener una buena nota y poder yo misma entender de lo que hablaba.

¿Con qué expresamos nuestras emociones a demás del Ballet?

Redacté una breve idea de lo que para mí era expresar emociones corporalmente, después seguí la línea principal, la danza. Con movimientos, con inflexiones, con ritmos…

Cuando la última hoja estuvo impresa, me felicité por las cinco hojas que había logrado escribir. Tuve que resumirlo y concretarlo más de una vez, porque no quería fastidiar al maestro con mis ideas románticas de las expresiones.

Conciso y breve, había dicho él.

Sonreí.

Creo que era todo lo conciso y breve que él quería… y además, muy bueno.

_Supremo_.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Shaoran Li.

-"Los trabajos por favor"-

Yamasaki se acercó a mi mesa y le tendí la pequeña tarea que había pedido.

-"¿Y tú compañera? ¿No te soportó?"- rodeé los ojos y me encogí de hombros, sin importarme dónde estaba-"Deberías ser más amigable"-

Ignoré su comentario y me puse a hacer dibujos sin sentido en mi cuaderno. Esa tonta ¿Ayer no insistió en hacer el trabajo ella sola? Si le hubiera hecho caso, no habríamos entregado nada, así que me felicité mentalmente por no haberla tomado en cuenta y haber hecho el trabajo.

Ella bien podía ser más tonta de lo que parecía.

_No parece tonta. _

Ah, cállate.

La clase pasó, de nuevo, con Yamasaki que se esforzaba por parecer gallina, o algo semejante a eso, mientras nos decía que la vergüenza no tiene cabida en nosotros como bailarines… ni en él como profesor. También nos habló de varias obras que llevaríamos de una presentación a nivel grupal que haríamos con varias carreras. La nuestra se concentraría en concreto en Ballet y Teatro, con la Profesora Nakuru y él como supervisores. Eso me parecía de lo más interesante. Nakuru y Yamasaki trabajando juntos, si bien, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, cada vez era algo nuevo y demasiado entretenido. Esos dos hacían buen equipo.

-"Las parejas que han formado, seguirán igual. Incluso con la profesora Nakuru"- hice una mueca.

Así que no había manera de deshacerme de la tonta esa.

Cuando el final de la clase llegó, la tonta entró corriendo, no admitiré que se veía adorable con su boina azul eléctrico y su abrigo azul rey. El color azul le quedaba fantástico, porque hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

No, no lo admitiré, no admitiré nada eso.

-"Me quedé dormida y llegue muy tarde, me dio pena entrar"- me encogí de hombros-"¿Ya entregaron los trabajos?"- preguntó removiendo su mochila y entregándome un folder color verde-"Aquí está, tarde pero seguro"-

-"No te molestes"- contesté regresándoselo y fastidiándome con su sonrisita.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que ya no nos lo acepte?"- se preocupó.

-"Ya le entregué yo el trabajo"- me miró de manera curiosa no entiendo del todo.

-"Que tú…"- la corté.

-"No confío en nadie… y tú pareces lo suficientemente tonta para no hacerlo bien, así que yo lo hice… y lo entregué a tiempo, por los dos"-

-"Pero… "-

-"No me agradezcas"- me miró con pena por algunos segundos y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Mierda.

Odio a las mujeres que lloran por cualquier cosa.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no se comportara como niña, cerró los ojos, bajó el rostro y sonrió. Sí sonrió. De esas sonrisas que te llenan toda la cara y son algo escalofriantes, porque realmente no hay una razón por la cual sonreír, es como si se muriera tu mascota, ya sea el perro de tu infancia o tu pececito dorado y sonrieras ante la noticia.

-"Gracias, seguramente con el trabajo que entregaste tendremos buena nota ¿Cierto?"- agregó con su sonrisa escalofriante.

-"Por supuesto"- contesté como lo más obvio.

-"De acuerdo ¿Vamos a la siguiente clase?"- no esperó mi respuesta, me dio una palmadita en el hombro _–siento lo de tu pececito, lo siento mucho, y siento no dejar sonreír-_ y salió de ahí. Refunfuñé un poco y la seguí. Total, ella era mi compañera… por todo un año, así que pediría paciencia para poder soportarla al menos durante clases y sobre todo porque ¡Iba en la misma dirección que yo!

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

La profesora Nakuru nos habló de las actividades que haríamos en conjunto con el profesor Yamasaki, también agregó un par de obras que tendríamos que leer para decidirnos cuál queríamos interpretar. Me gustaba eso. Me encantaba leer y el teatro, aunque era difícil de leer, me parecía mágico.

E interpretarlo sería todo un reto, puesto que sólo había participado en una obra a lo largo de mi vida: Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos. Y yo había sido un tronco dónde Blanca Nieves se sentaba y cantaba.

-"Aquí está la lista de las obras que tendrán que leer estas dos semanas que siguen, cada clase discutiremos algunas de ellas, y nos formaremos una opinión para poder decidir cuáles presentaremos y en qué orden… y por favor, no quiero que sea Romeo y Julieta, ya sé que es un clásico… pero los alumnos de primer año, en este momento ustedes, la eligen cada año, estoy segura que la han presentado al menos diez veces, por favor ¡Creatividad!"- todos soltaron unas risitas.

La profesora me entregó la lista y Li inmediatamente me la quitó de las manos.

Suspiré.

Me había dolido mucho que no hubiera aceptado el trabajo que me pase haciendo durante gran parte de la noche. Me había costado mi trabajo, porque no era buena expresándome por escrito, pero me había esforzado tanto. Me mordí el labio de nuevo para no decirle unas cuantas cosas… pero quería tanto ser su amiga que me quede callada.

Podía entenderlo, en parte. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo y hacer todo solo, así que le demostraría que podía confiar en mí, tanto en la escuela como afuera de ella, y dentro de poco tiempo no sólo me dejaría hacer a mí los trabajos, los haríamos juntos. Haríamos todo juntos. Él y yo. Yo y él. Juntos.

Gah.

Sonreí como idiota ante la perspectiva.

-"Supongo que sabes leer"- mi sonrisa se congeló ante su comentario.

-"Claro que sé leer"- él suspiró.

-"Leerás Romeo y Julieta"- lo miré con confusión.

-"De acuerdo… pero ¿Qué otra cosa leeré?"-

-"Nada más"-fruncí el entrecejo.

-"Pero esa obra no la presentaremos, al menos eso dijo la profesora Nakuru, no tengo problemas con leerla… pero…"-

-"Yo las leeré todas… no necesito ayuda"-

¡Ah, pero que sujeto!

-"No… somos un equipo, yo leeré la mitad y tú la otra"- me miró sorprendido por un momento y luego con furia.

-"¿Crees que dejaría que una tonta como tú leyera algo? ¿Qué me arriesgaría a que en el debate nuestro equipo fuera el fracasado porque no sabes emitir una buena opinión?"-

-"Tengo buenas opiniones"- bufó.

-"Seguro"-

-"De verdad"- insistí.

-"Puede… pero si hoy no pudiste entregar un trabajo a tiempo… ¿Quién me dice que podrás leer un libro completo?"- abrí la boca para decirle que él fue el que no me dejó entregar el trabajo, había llegado tarde, pero bien pude haberlo entregado cuando acabo la clase, pero la maestra nos llamó la atención.

-"Silencio, Kinomoto y Li, ya tendrán tiempo para repartirse la tarea"- cerré la boca de golpe y le lancé a mi compañero una molesta mirada. Y él sonrió.

Sí, señores, sonrió.

Con malicia y burlonamente, pero lo hizo.

Y me cautivó.

Porque aunque era algo siniestro era cautivador.

-"Sí, ya hablaremos"-

Lo dejé creer que tenía la victoria y no dije nada, incluso cuando salió corriendo al término de esta clase, no dije nada. Me había sonreído.

Y yo era muy patética para ser feliz con la sonrisa maliciosa de un gay.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

-"Te ves apagada"- sonreí ante el comentario serio de Yukito.

-"¡Oye! ¡Es no se le dice a una chica!"- reí cuando Rika lo regañó y Yukito tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Qué se le dice?"-

-"Que parece preocupada"-

-"¿No es lo mismo que estar apagada?"-

-"¡No! ¡Si dices apaga implicas que no se ve bien físicamente!"-

-"¡Pero no se ve bien! ¡Se ve apagada!"-

-"Argh"- solté unas risitas y para detener el pleito contesté realmente que si estaba apagada y preocupada para tener a los dos contentos.

-"¿Por qué, pequeña?"-

Sonreí tiernamente. Cuando Daisuke me llamaba así me acordaba a mi hermano. Ok. Ok. Touya me llama monstruo pero si me llamara algo bonito sonaría como lo hace Daisuke, seguro.

-"Hay este… er… chica, hay esta chica de la que quiero ser amiga, pero ella es muy, hm ¿Distante?"- todos me miraron tratando de procesar lo poco lógica que había sido respecto a lo que dije.

-"¿Cómo de distante?"- preguntó Yue con interés-"¿Distante a qué vive en otro país? ¿O distante de que está muy alta y no la alcanzas?"-

-"¿O distante que no te quiere cerca?"- completó Yukito.

-"La última"- dije con honestidad-"No le habla a nadie y nadie le habla a _ella_. Y yo le quiero hablar"- porque tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

Y su sonrisa.

-"¿Y cuando le hablas se porta mal contigo o sólo te ignora?"-

¿Se podría definir el comportamiento de Li como malo? Seh, totalmente.

¿Se podría decir que me ignora? Seh.

-"Algo de las dos"-

-"Algunas personas no se sienten cómodas en compañía de otras personas ¿No? Algunas no se sienten cómodas en grupos. Creo que deberías de intentar buscar algo en común con ella, algo además de Danza, ya que supongo que es alguien de tu clase ¿No?"- reflexión Rika.

¿Alguna cosa en común con Li? Hmmm…

¿Qué nos gustan los hombres?

Ew.

Eso sería mal en tantos niveles.

-"Pero si ni siquiera me habla ¿Cómo puedo buscar algo en común con él, digo, _ella?_"- me froté las sienes-"Es tan frustrante"-

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Daisuke.

-"¿Por qué, qué?"-

-"¿Por qué es frustrante? ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti hablarle? Si dices que no es agradable ¿Por qué quieres hablarle?"-

Ah, eso era un asco de pregunta. La respuesta ni yo misma la sabía ¿Por qué dejo que Li me trate mal? Bueno, no me trata mal, al menos creo que no me trata del todo mal. Así trata a todo el mundo, creo yo que no sabe tratar de una manera diferente a las personas. Oh, uh. Claro, excepto a ella, a la chica bonita que anda con todos lados.

¿Celosa?

Un poco.

-"¿Han sentido alguna vez que tienen una conexión especial con alguien sin saber realmente por qué?"- pregunté tratando de explicar lo que él me hacía sentir.

-"¡Sí!"- gritaron Yue y Yukito inmediatamente.

-"¡Qué no sea entre ustedes, babosos!"- regañó Rika.

-"Ah, no… entonces no"-

-"¿Te refieres a una conexión instantánea, cómo amor a primera vista?"- preguntó Daisuke sin hacerle caso a los demás.

Y por poco tuve un ataque de risitas histéricas.

¡Sólo eso me faltaría! ¡Enamorarme de alguien que me detesta!

Er, y que es gay.

Gah.

-"No hablo de amor a primera vista… más bien yo lo explicaría como… como… si fueras un imán, o él, eh digo ella, fuera un imán… me arrastra"- me encogí de hombros riéndome porque realmente acaba de decir puras estupideces-"Sólo quiero ser su amiga ¿Es tan malo?"-

-"No, Sakura no es malo"- Rika me sonrió-"Creo que deberías tratar un poco más ¡Nunca sabes! ¡Tal vez el destino de ella es presentarte a tu futuro marido!"- todos comenzamos a reír.

Eso sería hilarante. Me pregunto si Li tendrá algún hermano.

Un hermano que se pareciera físicamente a él, o que fuera su gemelo. Pero lindo, agradable y atento. Caballeroso. O sea alguien igual a él pero diferente.

Eso sí que sería bueno.

Me despedí de ellos al llegar a la parada de camión, todos ellos vivían cerca de la Academia así que no había necesidad de tomar transporte, y aunque Daisuke podía caminar a su casa decía que le gustaba esperar conmigo ¿A quién le gusta ir en transporte público? A nadie, aunque sean dos estaciones. Pero no negaba que me hacía bien la compañía, sí, sí… muy bien que me hacía.

-"Creo que puedes hacerlo"-Daisuke dijo de repente.

-"¿Hmmm?"-

-"Digo que puedes hacerlo, ser su amiga de la chica de la que hablas"-

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-

-"Nadie negaría pasar tiempo contigo, Sakura"-

Le sonreí con ternura.

-"Gracias"-

Tal vez sólo tenía que mostrarle a él –ella- lo que sea- que de verdad era una persona muuuuuy agradable.

-"No te des por vencida"-

-"No lo haré"-

No lo haría.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Shaoran POV

-"¿Viste el enorme piano que estaban tratando de meter por la ventana?"-

Levanté la vista de mi libro y levanté una ceja en muda pregunta.

-"Sí, hace rato. Habías unos tipos metiendo un piano por la ventana del departamento de enfrente, lo vi cuando regresaba de la tienda"-

-"Parece que tenemos nuevo vecino"- me limité a contestar.

-"Espero que sea agradable y que no tenga gatos. Uh ¿Recuerdas a la Señora Sake? ¿Y sus veinte gatos?"-

-"No tenía veinte, Tomoyo"-

-"Casi"-

Miré con diversión como ella torcía la nariz en disgusto. Cuando nos mudamos a este apartamento, nos dinos cuanta de inmediato que lo único que iba a ser malo de él era la vecina. Los dos no éramos personas normales –refiriéndome específicamente a nuestros problemas emocionales- así que no podíamos vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela, por esa razón Yamasaki nos había conseguido este departamento. Era enteramente nuestro y era enorme, así que vivíamos muy cómodamente. La vecina loca había vivido aquí mucho antes que nosotros y la habíamos tenido que soportar por cinco años, más o menos, hasta que se mudo (Los dioses escucharon mis plegarias) al campo. Eso dice Tomoyo que le dijo el guardia de la entrada. La vieja loca tendía dejar a sus gatos hacer lo que quisieran, así que podían estar de ventana en ventana en el edificio. Tomoyo y yo habíamos encontrado alguno que otro andando como reyes en nuestro departamento.

Está más decir que odiamos a los gatos.

Nunca habíamos sido muy fan de ellos, mis hermanas solían tener algunos, y aun cuando era niño no tenía una muy buena relación con los felinos, incluso creo que intenté ahogar a uno en la alberca ¡Pero sólo como defensa propia! Era una bola de pelos que tenía la tendencia de brincarte encima de tu cabeza y aferrarse a ti con sus garras. La última vez había salido corriendo gritando y me había echado de cabeza a la alberca, con ropa y el gato. Él no volvió a molestarme después de eso.

-¿Y ya sabes quién se va a mudar?"-

Ella negó.

-"Sólo sé que viene del extranjero. Creo que de Inglaterra ¡Eso podría ser divertido!" –

-"O podría ser una anciana inglesa con gatos y té"-

Los dos hicimos gestos de disgusto.

-"O podría ser el amor de mi vida"-

-"¡Oh, por favor!"-

-"¡Se puede soñar!"-

-"¡Claro que sí, pero decir que será el amor de tu vida! ¡Es mucho!"-

-"¡Aww, Shaoran! Déjame pensar que puedo encontrar a mi alma gemela"-

-"Nunca dije que no podías"-

-"Entonces déjame decir que puede que sea el amor de mi vida"-

Rodeé los ojos.

-"Sí, sí. Puede y sólo puede, eso quiere decir que sólo hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea el amor de tu vida"-

Ella rió y salió dando saltitos.

Rodeé los ojos de nuevo.

Ella era tan rara.

¡Qué fácil sería desear encontrar al amor de tu vida y tenerlo así como así!

¡Con el vecino de enfrente!

_O la chica de al lado._

Gah.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

**Notas de autora:**

****Er, hola. Otra vez me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza, pero sé que no es consuelo, pero no me tardé casi un año ¿Algo bueno,no? Jo, jo, jo.

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y espero, con todo mi corazón, que alguien siga leyendo esto.

Cómo verán, todo sigue un poco lento, lo sé, pero es cosa de armar poco a poco la historia de estos dos. Shaoran se muestra nada amigable ante nuestra querida Sakura, pero vemos que hay algo en ella que no lo deja en paz. Así seguiremos, hasta que las cosas estén en su debido camino.

Ah, por cierto. Alguien me envió un mensaje a mi cuenta diciéndome que el Summary del Fic no era muy bueno, que era mejor que lo cambiara ¿Ustedes qué creen?

Cuídense mucho y mucho saludos a todos ustedes.

Gracias por leer mis locuras, me hacen muy feliz.

Kary.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP. La idea es mía y es sin intenciones de lucro. Es un mundo alterno, es imaginario y no pretendo ofender a alguien con lo que cuento.

Resumen: El mundo verá siempre lo que tú quieras que vea… no importa que tan descabellado o irreal te presentes, el mundo lo creerá porque así es la vida. Ahora, dime: ¿No deseas encontrar a alguien a quién no tengas que mentir? Aunque tu vida sea el escenario.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Apariencias

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Eriol POV

Toqué las notas finales del _Concierto para piano número catorce_ de Mozart y asentí satisfecho. El piano era de primera clase y estaba muy bien afinado. Quite las manos de las teclas y me giré en el banco a observar mi nueva casa. El salón comedor era enorme, con ventanales al fondo del piso al techo y que te daban una gran vista del centro de la ciudad, ahí no muy lejos, podías observar la Torre de Tokio. El salón estaba vacío, sólo estaba el Gran piano de cola que ocupaba la parte este. Y no había nada más.

Sonreí.

No había pensado muy bien esto, había encontrado departamento, escuela, una moto –porque ah, ahora que el viejo no estaba alrededor, no tenía manera de decirme que sólo conduciría una moto sobre su cadáver. Sí, mi abuelo puede ser todo un drama-y un piano. Y ya. No había pensado en otra cosa, ni en camas ni en muebles, ni en nada. Lo único bueno es que el departamento tenía una cama, en el cuarto principal. Nada más. La señorita de bienes raíces me había dicho que la antigua dueña, una señora de lo más agradable, según ella, se había llevado todo, absolutamente todo, que porque eran herencias familiares, pero la cama, que era de sólo una persona, tenía un falla. No se molestó en explicar qué falla y yo no pregunté. A mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo, total se podía amueblar con cosas nuevas. Lo único malo es que yo tendría que ir y comprar las cosas, y eso no estaba entre mis aficiones favoritas.

Me levanté extrañado al oír el toque de la puerta y pensé por un momento que la señorita que me había entregado las llaves había olvidado alguna documentación.

Oh, craso error.

Parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme de que no estaba viendo una visión. Frente a mi estaba la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida. Si bien no ha sido una vida muy larga, puedo decir que he estado en muchas partes del mundo y he conocido a muchas personas, muchas chicas y ninguna puede pararse al lado de ella sin empequeñecer.

-"Hola, soy tu vecina. Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo, me puedes decir Tomoyo. Vi como metían el piano hace unos días y hace rato vi a la señorita Tomoe, que me confirmó que ya había entregado las llaves y que el nuevo inquilino ya estaba aquí. Y me dije: debería darle la bienvenida ¿No? Soy la única vecina que tienes, ya que en este edificio cada piso sólo tiene dos departamentos, como bien ya sabes. Así que ¡Bienvenido! Ah sí, mira te traje galletas horneadas y café"-

Y hablaba como los ángeles.

-"Ho-hola"-

Fue lo único que dije y me quede observando cada detalle de su cara. Era preciosa. Con una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, con unos ojos grandes y expresivos del color de las amatistas, con un cabello largo y brilloso que parecía una cascada de agua profunda. Y unos labios que tenían la forma perfecta para los míos.

-"Eh, bueno. Te entrego esto y espero que tu estadía sea placentera. Ah, por cierto, te doy un consejo. Manda un equipo experto en limpieza, antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, antes vivía ahí no la más agradable de las personas y tenía veinte gatos. Bien, Shaoran dice que no eran veinte pero ya te haces a la idea. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en tocar a mi puerta. Mucho gusto"-

Ella se dio la vuelta y yo busqué cualquier cosa en mi mente para detenerla. Cualquier cosa ¡Ey, no tengo azúcar ¿Tienes una un poco?! ¡No tengo televisión ¿Puedo ver la novela de seis en la tuya?! ¡Cásate conmigo!

-"¡Eriol!"- grité de improvisto haciendo que ella volteara con sorpresa.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"Eriol, mi nombre es Eriol"-

Y sonrió.

-"Oh, mucho gusto, Eriol"- y siguió su camino hasta su puerta, que estaba justo enfrente de la mía y que no estaba a más de tres metros. La puerta estaba abierta y ella al llegar a ella se giró y me volvió a sonreír-"Era en serio, si necesitas cualquier ayuda o algo, sólo tienes que tocar"-

Y desapareció.

Tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar y lo primero que hice cuando desperté de mi estupor fue golpear mi cabeza con el marco de la puerta unas cuantas veces ¿Quién diría que yo podía ser reducido a un ente balbuceante? ¿Quién diría que no podía llevar una conversación normal con una chica?

¡No había sido capaz de decir nada más!

_Ey, hola. Soy Eriol, vengo de Inglaterra… y creo que eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en la tierra.._

O…

_Tus ojos son dos luceros…_

_Tu sonrisa…_

¡Ah¡

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Shaoran POV

Hice los ejercicios de calentamiento previos a cada rutina. Moví los tobillos en círculos con la puta del pie apoyada al suelo. Moví las muñecas y estiré mis brazos. También brinque un poco para calentar los músculos de mis piernas.

Había sido un día agotador.

Aún no podía creer la suerte de tener una compañera tan insoportable. Estaba en todas mis clases, cada vez que volteaba algún lado del salón, ahí estaba ella ¡Y me sonreía! ¡A mí! ¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea. Yamasaki me había dicho que tenía que ser más amable con ella, pero como siempre, no le había hecho caso. Ella era insoportable. No tenía por qué ser amable con ella, con nadie si a esas vamos.

Hoy discutimos _Sueño de una Noche de Verano_ de William Shakespeare, y a pesar de haberle dicho a la tonta esa que no era necesario que leyera nada, ella no me había escuchado.

_-"¿Por qué creen que debemos de incluir esta obra en el repertorio del año?"-_ había preguntado la Profesora Nakuru.

_-"Es un clásico"- _

Yo rodeé los ojos cuando contestó alguno de la prole. Claro que era un clásico. Todo mundo sabía que era un clásico, es como decir que Romeo y Julieta, si te preguntaran, es una trágica historia de amor, todo el mundo sabe que lo es.

_-"Tiene un gran elenco"- _había dicho la tonta_-"Así que hay más posibilidades de que muchos de nosotros podamos bailar. Ya sé que cada año representara sus propias obras, pero no sólo somos los de ballet, también son los de actuación ¿Verdad? Así que creo que deberíamos escoger obras en dónde allá muchos personajes principales, y haya oportunidad de muchos personajes secundarios. También, aunque no sea original de la obra, ya que es teatro propiamente y no ballet, se puede hacer musical. Así podrían participar los de canto y los de las carreras de música, y no sólo haciendo sonidos o música de fondo. Creo que esos deberían de ser los criterios a elegir. Creo"- _

Había empezado con una voz enérgica y con confianza, y había acabado en un susurro.

Nadie dijo nada. La profesora sólo se dedicó a asentir y prosiguió a preguntar qué era lo que creíamos que era el punto que llamaba más atención de la relación entre Teseo y la Reina de las Hadas.

La chica estaba un poco decepcionada por la respuesta de la maestra, pero ella todavía no la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Nakuru acaba de hacerle un cumplido. Yo tampoco se lo dije, porque ¿Qué aprendizaje hay en eso?

La tonta tenía buenas ideas. Seguramente eran muy pocas.

Respiré profundamente tres veces antes de empezar con mi rutina. Hoy sería algo simple, ligero y sin demasiado drama, así que escogí la alegre pieza de _Rondó de la Suite_ por Henry Purcel y comencé levantando mi brazo derecho en un ligero arco desde el lado de mi cadera hasta arriba de mi cabeza, después lo bajé en lento proceso e hice lo mismo con el otro brazo, intercambiándolos tres veces lentamente y seis veces rápidamente…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

_Demi plie_,_ Grande plie_ y un _arabesque_ delantero.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

_Grande plie, Grande_ _plie_ y un dos _arabesque_ delanteros.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

_Grand plie, Grand jete, Grand plie, Grand jete_ y una pirueta.

Bum, bum, bum.

_Gran plie, Gran jete, Gran plie…_

Bum, bum, bum.

Grr.

¿Qué demonios?

Bum, bum, bum.

Lancé una mirada al reloj de pared, cinco en punto. No me molesté siquiera en apagar a Pucel, tan sólo tomé la toalla que descansaba en la barra y fui furiosamente a abrir al idiota que estuviera tocando.

¡Al idiota que estaba interrumpiendo mi tranquila práctica!

Y, oh, ah. No sé quién se llevo la mayor sorpresa, sí el idiota cuatro ojos que me estaba mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas o yo que no sé quién era este idiota.

-"¿Y tú eres?"-

Ahrg.

-"¿Tú eres el que toca mi puerta, sin paciencia tengo que añadir, y esperas que yo conteste tus preguntas? Que descortés"-

-"Ah, no. Disculpa, hmm. Lo siento. Mi nombre es Hiragisawa Eriol, y soy el nuevo vecino"- contestó sonriéndome como si me acabara de anunciar que gané la lotería mayor.

Levanté una ceja y ladeando un poco la cabeza observé que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta de par en par, y tuve ganas de preguntar qué habrá encontrado ahí adentro ¿Algún gato muerto? ¿Arena por todo el lugar? ¿Latas en conserva?

¿Pulgas?

Pero no iba a preguntar nada de eso.

Así que sólo me le quede viendo esperando que me dijera por qué estaba aquí.

-"¿Se encuentra Tomoyo?"-

-"¿Tomoyo?"-

-"Sí, ya sabes, la pelinegra con ojos amatista que vive aquí"-

Sí se creerá listo este cabrón.

-"No, no está"-

Mentira, estaba adentro diseñando alguna cosa.

-"Oh ¿Cuándo vuelve?"-

-"Tarde"-

-"Oh, gracias ¿Podrías decirle que pasé a buscarla y que si tiene tiempo en algún momento mañana toque a mi puerta?

-"Seguro"-

Mentira, no le diré nada.

-"También le puedes decir, por favor, que las galletas estaban deliciosas y que muchas gracias"

¡Mis galletas!

-"Hasta luego"-

Rodeé los ojos y cerré la puerta en su cara.

Pobre imbécil.

Regresé a mi rutina y al poco de tres horas estaba listo para descansar. Respirando superficialmente me acosté en medio del salón de prácticas y me dediqué a controlar mi respiración para que volviera a la normalidad. Deje que la música flotara alrededor de mí y me sorprendí un poco de la tranquilidad que en este momento me invadía.

No me había sentido así en algún tiempo.

-"¿Shaoran?"- giré mi cabeza y miré a Tomoyo que me observaba con preocupación-"¿Estás bien?"-

-"Sí, claro ¿Qué pasa?"- ella relajó su expresión y se acercó a mi acostándose a mi lado.

-"Nada, es sólo que entré aquí, la música sigue tocando y aquí estás tú, en el piso"- se encogió de hombros-"Pensé que…"-

-"¿Que estaba haciendo drama de nuevo?"- ella me miro con sorpresa pero asintió-"Nah, hoy no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, así que todo bien"-

-"Me alegro"-

Dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas me abrazó. Nos quedamos en el piso mucho rato, escuchando la suave música y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Y sí, no le dije lo del cuatro ojos.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

El plan era bastante simple, la verdad. Todos habían puesto un poco de ellos para llegar a algo que me permitiera ser amiga de Li. Claaarooo que como todos creían que era una chica, yo había tenido que modificar un poco el plan. Incluso habíamos hecho una lista.

Número uno: buscar intereses en común.

El ballet, yo dije.

Rika me hizo ver, con algo de pena eso sí, que si con eso pudiera llegar a ella, errr él, ya hubiera llegado.

Cierto.

Prometí seguir buscando.

Número dos: demostrarle lo encantadora que puedo ser.

Daisuke había sugerido esa.

Utilizando el mismo argumento de Rika, me dije que si Li no había visto hasta ahora eso, no lo iba ver tan fácilmente. Daisuke me dijo que no me veía a mi misma con claridad.

¿Qué hay que ver?

Número tres: Espiar sus cuantas de internet como mail, Facebook y Twitter.

Asentí sin decir palabra, sabiendo que después borraría eso de la lista. Yukito se veía muy orgulloso de su aporte y no tuve el corazón para decirle que yo no era realmente muy fan de esos sitios, que no era buena con la computadora y que, lo más seguro, era que Li tampoco estuviera muy activo en esos temas.

Simplemente no me lo podía imaginar actualizando constantemente su estado o posteando fotografías o escribiendo sus pensamientos más profundos ¿Se imaginan?

Shaoran Li, estado:

Hoy no he hablado con nadie. Odio a todos.

Día 15 de abril del 2012.

Shaoran Li, estado:

Hoy alguien se atrevió a hablarme. Idiota. Odio a todos.

Día 16 de abril del 2012.

Shaoran Li, estado:

No tengo nada que decir, sólo que odio a todos.

Día 17 de abril del 2012.

No creo que nadie realmente necesite ver su Facebook para saber eso, así que fue de las cosas que borré cuando llegue a casa. Ah, oh, también borré la de invitarlo de compras y a tomar helado. Sasaki realmente era muy linda, pero dado que no conocía la verdadera situación, ella no podía saber que Li no me soportaba cerca y yo me quería ahorrar la humillación de ver como se reía en mi cara si me acercaba toda linda a invitarle un helado.

Aunque tal vez al hacerlo reír, él sucumbiera a mis encantos.

Nah, lo veo improbable.

En fin.

El plan era concreto y fácil de seguir, creo yo. Consistía en estar siempre en su presencia, cosa fácil pues teníamos todas las clases juntos. También tenía que averiguar cosas sobre él, como sabía que él no era muy cooperativo, podía hacer una búsqueda por internet e incluso preguntarle a mis compañeros de clases. Y sí, siguiendo el consejo de Daisuke le haría ver lo encantadora y buena amiga que podía ser.

Mañana Señor Li no sabrás lo que te espera.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Ustedes creerán qué encontrar información acerca de una celebridad no es tan difícil, sobre todo en el tiempo en el que vivimos y con todos los recursos que uno cuenta. Pues entérense. Es bastante difícil, ultra mega difícil. No sólo no había podido encontrar nada que me sirviera para poder acercarme a él. Nada. Cero ¿Acerca de su carrera? Sí, muchísima información. Cuántas veces había bailado, cuántas obras, e incluso uno que otro chismesillo, pero nada _importante_, nada que pudiera servirme a mí.

Y también creerían que nuestros compañeros de clases sabrían cosas de él ¿No? ¡Pues también se equivocarían! Nadie sabia nada además de que era un cerrado y un huraño y que era un obra de arte bailando.

Pero, claro, todos me había contestado con indiferencia después de que me vieran como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza o si estuviera idiota por estarles hablando. Realmente no sabía cuál era su problema. Yo no me había metido con nadie, ni era grosera, ni nada ¡Ni siquiera los conocía! Pero no por eso dejaban de tratarme como… extraña. Y no extraña de rara, qué sí un poco, si no extraña como si no perteneciera ahí.

Y a veces, he de confesar, que me sentía de afuera. Alguien que estaba nada más de oyente sin ser participante y me causaba mucha tristeza. Ninguno de ellos me había preguntado mi nombre, ni de dónde venía, ni qué hacía.

Me había repetido a lo largo de los días que no importa, que se acostumbrarían a mí, que cuando empezáramos a bailar otra cosa sería, que verían lo buena que era, la pasión que tenía por el Ballet y que me ganaría su respeto poco a poco, pero llegaría y podríamos ser buenos compañeros, e incluso, llegar a ser amigos. Pero también veía lo indiferentes que eran hacía mi y la poca importancia que me daban.

Solté una risita.

El que parecía presentarme más atención era Li y él ni siquiera me miraba.

Ah, qué patético.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Eriol POV

Me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando Tomoyo no vino en los siguientes dos días. Y, tengo que aceptar, que me sentí aún más decepcionado cuando la vi a lo lejos caminar con el imbécil ese. Sabía que no eran hermanos porque no se parecían en nada, ni en la complexión física, porque cuando ella era menuda y delicada, él parecía una bestia. Su color de piel era también muy diferente, sus ojos, su cabello, todo en ellos era diferente.

Me dije que cada uno podía tener un papá diferente o una mamá o que sí fueran parientes y que no sé, él fuera una deformación genética, pero me estaba engañando. Ellos no eran familia.

Y lo único que podía pensar era que eran pareja porque ¿Por qué otra razón vivirían juntos?

Estuve investigando un poco, y yo lo llamo curiosidad en vez de acosamiento, y el portero me había dicho que vivían juntos los dos, solos, sin ninguna otra compañía, desde hace unos cuantos años, y aunque me parecía extraño, porque los dos no se veían más grandes que yo y si lo fueran sólo sería por unos cuantos años, no pude llegar a otra conclusión, ellos eran pareja. La chica que me había llamado la atención más que cualquier otra, estaba ya con alguien más.

Eso te crea un enorme vacío, si me preguntas.

Y como ya no podía esperar más a que la preciosa amatista viniera ayudarme, me resigné y me fui de compras. No necesitaba gran cosa, lo que me urgía era una cama y unas cuantas cosas para hacer de comer. Llevaba tres días comiendo pizza y aunque era mi comida favorita, sabía que no podía sobrevivir de ella. Y por consejo de la amatista había dormido en el piso y me había desecho de la cama, mi espalda me estaba matando por el duro piso de madera, así que supuse que era momento de ir a comprar yo mismo las cosas. Ah, y ayer, también por consejo de ella, había hecho venir a un equipo experto en limpieza.

Un poco deprimido, eso sí, tomé el elevador y me convencí de que sólo podía entrar a la tienda, ir directamente a comprar una cama, unos cuantos sartenes y utensilios, y podía salir corriendo de ahí.

-"¡Hola, Eriol!"- miré sorprendido cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándome ver a la preciosa Tomoyo.

-"Hola"- me le quede mirando con un tonto, no importándome que ya tuviera a alguien, y memoricé su rostro.

Ah, era muy linda.

-"¿No piensas salir del elevador?"- me preguntó con una risita y yo me di cuenta que seguía adentro de este.

-"Oh"- salí rápidamente y ella volvió a soltar una risita.

Ah, qué sonido tan encantador.

-"¿A dónde te diriges?"- hice una mueca.

-"De compras"-

-"Ah ¿No quieres que te acompañe? No pareces muy feliz de ir"- dijo sonriendo.

Me le quede viendo un momento y me dije que sólo preguntaba por amabilidad. Digo, si realmente quisiera ir conmigo ¿No hubiera venido a preguntarme qué quería cuando la fui a buscar? Además, aunque pensara que era un imbécil, no quería que se enojara con su novio.

-"No te preocupes, es algo que puedo hacer yo solo"- hice una mueca cuando mi voz salió un poco más seria y grosera de lo que pretendí.

Ella me sonrió un poco incomoda.

-"Bueno, eh, mejor me voy"- torció la boca en un gesto gracioso-"Hoy perdí al juego de piedra, papel y tijera y me tocó a mi ir por la comida. Shaoran debe de estar famélico"- rodeé los ojos internamente, si yo fuera su novio no la mandaría por mi comida.

-"Sí, sí. No vaya a ser que sufra un colapso el pobre"- dije sarcásticamente.

Me miró un poco extrañada y con un gesto de despedida se metió al elevador. Me pateé mentalmente porque había sido grosero con ella y realmente no había sido mi intención. Pero no había podido contenerme.

Ella me gustaba mucho.

Suspiré patéticamente mientras me dije que no importaba y me dirigí con apatía hacía el estacionamiento, diciéndome que la próxima vez que la viera trataría de ser más amable, tal vez pudiera ser su amigo.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Tomoyo POV

-"Nuestro vecino es raro"- le dije a Shaoran colocando la bolsa de comida en la desayunador de la cocina.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó con indiferencia mientras hurgaba en las bolsas-"¡Yeah, galletas de animalitos!"-

Sonreí divertida cuando gritó con emoción propia de un niño de cinco años, pero no me sorprendí, porque Shaoran a veces se comportaba así. Le conté lo que había pasado con Eriol y él se encogió de hombros diciéndome que los ingleses son todos muy fríos.

Algo me decía que el comportamiento de Eriol nada tenía que ver con que fuera inglés.

La primera vez que lo conocí se me había hecho algo tímido, pero agradable y sí, un poco lindo. Oh, bueno, muuuy lindo. Pero esta vez parecía que estaba enojado conmigo, hasta ofendido, y no entendía por qué. Yo no lo había visto más y se había comportado como si le hubiera hecho algo, y no sé, me dolió un poco cuando me contesto que podía ir de compras él solo, porque sonó como si no quisiera ir de compras conmigo especialmente.

Tal vez Shaoran tuviera razón y no tuviera nada que ver conmigo, sino que él era así, por ser inglés.

-"¡Oh! ¡Trajiste chocolate! ¡Yeah!"-

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con rapidez y al final de cada día me sentía más y más desanimada. No por la escuela, que era genial. Ya me había acoplado bien y no había batallado mucho al despertar cada mañana, no todos los días llegaba temprano, pero ya no llegaba tarde a tooodas las clases. Las clases cada vez iban tomando más y más forma, y aunque aun estaba en términos de _impasse_ con mis compañeros, me seguía diciendo que ya cambiaría. Era uno de mis tantos tantras.

En actuación, habíamos reducido la lista de obras a cinco.

Sueño de una noche de verano –_yeah, me_-

El lago de los Cisnes –sin ningún comentario por parte de Li, que ya la había presentado en verano-

Giselle.

El cascanueces, para la temporada navideña.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Blancanieves.

Las audiciones empezarían en menos de un mes y ya me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Se harían en grupo, cada quién con su compañero, los dos audicionaban, y los dos se quedaban o los dos perdían. Uno no podía quedarse si el otro era rechazado. Nadie estuvo muy de acuerdo con esa regla. El profesor Yamasaki y la profesora Nakuru explicaron que era necesario que lográramos comunicarnos con nuestra pareja, y que lleváramos una buena relación, porque uno no podía interpretar el papel de amante si odiaba a su bailarín.

Podía entender lo que querían probarnos.

El ballet, es algo que haces para ti. Practicas por ti y mejoras para beneficio tuyo, pero al final es algo de muchas personas. Es un grupo. No importa cuán buena o bueno seas bailando, si eres el único bueno bailando ¿Qué pasa con todo la obra?

Y por otro lado…

Mi compañero era Li Shaoran.

_El_ Li Shaoran.

¿Qué pasaría si yo no lograra entrar a ninguna de las obras? Él tampoco lo haría y eso me aterraba. Él era una estrella, y estoy casi segura de que me odiaría si no pudiera bailar como tal.

Eso sumado a los nervios de que cada vez que me le acercaba sentía como si me fuera a morder, no ayuda a nadie a dormir.

O hacer cualquier otra cosa, para acabar.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

-"Atención, clase. Es momento ¿Están listos?"- todo mundo observo con atención al profesor Yamasaki-"Ha acabado el mes de teoría, gracias a todos los cielos. Así que empezaremos a trabajar en la parte física y a ayudarlos a prepararse para las audiciones"-

Alrededor de mi estalló un murmullo excitado y yo sonreí ante esto. A mi me habían servido mucho las clases de teoría porque me habían hecho alcanzar a mis compañeros y me habían dado un poco más de credibilidad mental de que realmente estaba estudiando Danza. Como una entrada menos tumultuosa al mundo del ballet. Pero sabía que todos mis compañeros estaban hartos de tanta palabra y estaban muy emocionados de pasar a la acción.

Incluso _él_ sonrió.

-"Bien, primera lección. Confianza ¿Ven las caja que esta en mi escritorio? Está lleno de bufandas, hagan el favor de pasar por una de ella, una por par, y reúnanse al final del salón, allá atrás de todo"-

Li hizo amago de moverse pero yo se lo impedí diciéndole que ya iba yo por la bufanda. Él tan sólo se encogió de hombros. Me levanté y fui rápidamente por ella, elegí la de color café con dorado. No porque me recuerde a sus ojos, no que va. Si no porque el diseño estaba bonito. Y la combinación de los dos colores daba sensación de calor. Nada más.

Ah.

-"Trátalo con guante de seda. Es medio especial"- susurró el maestro cuando me alejaba.

Realmente, eso era algo que nadie necesita escuchar. Si rompes a mi estrella, lo pagarás ¿De verdad que no había una clase que tomaran los profesores para dar ánimos? Yo no pedía que cada vez que empezara o acabara un clase tuvieran que darnos unas palabras de motivación y de amor propio, pero si dejaran sus comentarios sarcásticos y un poco salidos de tono, yo creo que tampoco harían daño.

Regresé al lado de mi compañero retorciendo la bufanda entre las manos y preguntándome cuál de los dioses allá arriba me odiaba tanto para tener que soportar la mirada agria que me estaba mandando Li Shaoran.

Serenidad, Sakura. Sólo serenidad.

Esa mirada era la causa de que cada día me sintiera cada vez más y más decepcionada. No importaba lo que yo hiciera, o mi plan de conquistar la amistad de Li, nada había funcionado. Ni mis sonrisas, ni mi platica, ni mi intento de buscar más intereses. Nada. Incluso había buscado su nombre en todos esos sitios sociales en un acto de desesperación. y sorpresa, sorpresa. No había encontrado nada, además de artículos, entrevistas o videos de él. Nada más.

Incluso le invité a tomar un helado.

Él no se rió, sólo hizo como si yo no hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

Cuando llegué a su lado, le entregué la bufanda con firmeza, no queriendo demostrar ninguno de mis tristes sentimientos, él tan sólo la tomó y no hizo ningún gesto de agradecimiento.

-"De nada"- dije frustrada.

Él desvió el rostro y yo quise patearlo.

¿Para qué me tomaba la molestia? Era obvio que él no quería saber nada de mí y que le molestaba enormemente tener que estar a mi lado… o tan siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Y puede, que este siendo medio dramática al respecto y sea que no quiere hablar con nadie. Ni conmigo ni con nadie más. Que él fuera así, como parte de sus cualidades. Era guapo, muuuy atractivo, inteligente, talentoso, cascarrabias, enojón, arrogante y gay. Eso era. Sólo algo más inherente a él, algo que no puedes cambiar. Por mucho que yo quisiera hacerlo.

_Pero si le sonríe a su amiguita la amatista._

Ese no es nuestro problema. Digo, _mi_ problema.

-"Bien, señorita… hm… ¿Usted?"- salté un poco cuando una mano tocó mi hombro. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme al ceñudo profesor Yamasaki-"Al fondo"-repitió con exasperación.

Me sonrojé de al menos cinco tonos diferentes de rojo y asentí con fuerza. Caminé rápidamente hasta el fondo del salón ignorando las risas tontas de mis compañeros. Localicé a Li Shaoran que desvió la mirada cuando le gruñí ¿No pudo tener la delicadeza de decirme que era la única idiota parada en medio del salón?

Ah, qué hombre más insufrible.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Shaoran POV

Era graciosa.

Es lo único que diré.

Incluso me invitó a tomar un helado.

Yamasaki comenzó a decir instrucciones de lo que haríamos a continuación. Uno de cada grupo se pondría la bufanda en los ojos y el otro lo guiaría por todo el salón ¿Confiar en tu compañero? No lo creo. Así que le di la bufanda a la niña rara y le indique que se la pusiera, me vio enfadada pero con un encogimiento de hombros se la colocó.

-"Bien... ahora. Tomen de la mano a su compañero y guíenlo a través del salón"- todos comenzaron a hacer lo que el profesor indicó. Se oían risitas, susurros y maldiciones.

-"Shaoran, haz el favor de cooperar"- dijo Yamasaki con cansancio cuando vio que no estaba haciendo nada. Suspiré viendo como la niña esa se retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio.

Maldita, maldita manía.

-"Anda niña"- dije tomándola con algo de brusquedad del brazo.

-"Soy Sa…"- la corté.

-"No me interesa"- ella cerró la boca y yo me dediqué a guiarla por el salón.

Tropezó un par de veces pero no me volteé a ver porqué. Seguía a mis compañeros, dando vueltas, en línea, hasta salimos del salón a los pasillos. Aferré el brazo de ella y la guíe más rápido. Quería acabar con esto cuánto antes, así que me apresuré para que acabáramos con esta mierda cuanto antes. El recorrido que seguían mis compañeros nos llevó hasta el jardín trasero. Maldije a mis adentros y bajé apresurado los cinco escalones para llegar a la fuente pero en el último escalón ella resbaló.

-"¡Ah!"

-"Eres torpe"-

Me preocupé un poco cuando no se levantó de inmediato. Aun tenía aferrada su muñeca así que la jalé hacía arriba pero ella no hizo nada. Agachándome la tomé por los hombros y la levanté. No pesaba mucho así que la sostuve un poco en el aire para tratar de ver su rostro pero ella tenía la cabeza gacha y la bufanda tapaba parte de él.

-"Anda"-

Cuando puse sus pies en el suelo y ella se mantuvo de pie, supuse que no se habría hecho ningún daño y seguí con el recorrido un poco más rápido para acabar con la tortura de ambos. Le di una vuelta a la fuente, pasé por unos arbustos y entre por la puerta del otro lado. Como había perdido a mis compañeros decidí que ese juego idiota tenía que acabar.

Caminé de nuevo hacía el salón y cuando llegué, sólo estaba Yamasaki. Nadie había regresado y solté un suspiro de alivio, no teniendo que convivir con esos idiotas al menos unos minutos más.

-"¿Qué tal la experiencia?"- yo me encogí de hombros y solté la muñeca de esa niña.

-"Inolvidable"- dijo la chica sarcásticamente causando que Yamasaki soltara una risita.

-"Ella me agrada"-

-"Eres al único"- respondí rodando los ojos.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

Sakura POV

Escuché como fue a sentarse, por el movimiento que hizo cuando movió las sillas. Me quité la bufanda y afortunadamente el profesor había regresado su vista al escritorio, limpié las lágrimas que no pude detener y haciendo uso de todo mi esfuerzo para no quejarme fui a sentarme al lado de él, después de dejar la bufanda en la caja.

Los demás tardaron al menos treinta minutos en regresar. Al parecer la experiencia de recorrer los pasillos a ciegas era de lo más divertido… por lo menos lo fue para ellos. El profesor Yamasaki dio algunas instrucciones más, hablamos de la experiencia, la mayoría dio sus impresiones, lo que habían sentido y como les ayudaba en el trabajo en equipos. Le preguntó a todos los que habían estado vendado si creían que la confianza ciega en un compañero de baile era fundamental a la hora de alguna presentación. A mí no me preguntó nada y yo no di mi opinión.

¿Confianza ciega?

Sólo con alguien que ames.

Al acabar la clase, Li salió a toda prisa de ahí y yo me quedé sentada en mi lugar. Por suerte era el último curso del día así que no tenía que apresurarme a otra clase. Me levanté lentamente y ahogué un sollozo cuando en mi pierna sentí como si un cuchillo me atravesara, levanté un poco mi falda e hice una mueca. Tenía un poco de sangre en mi maya.

Hum.

Tal vez, eso de ser amiga de Li Shaoran ya no era tan atractivo.

Él no era una buena persona.

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco y cuando todos abandonaron el salón, salí despacio, y con el dolor en mis piernas, por todas las veces que me pegué a lo largo de esta aventura, me di cuenta de que no llegaría a casa de Touya. Me dolía mucho.

Por mala suerte había un vidrio roto en el piso dónde caí.

Por suerte no me lo enterré y tan sólo me cortó.

Y por suerte era viernes.

Así que, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirme después, saqué mi celular y suspirando marqué el número de Daisuke. Habíamos quedado en vernos al final de las clases pero era algo que simplemente no iba a pasar.

_-"¿Dónde estás, preciosa?"- _

-"En mi salón"-

_-"¿Te falta mucho?"- _

-"Creo que hoy no me podré ir contigo, lo siento"- hice una mueca al caminar a la salida del salón.

_-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- _

Hmm, no sabía cómo contestar a eso.

-"Tuve un pequeño accidente, no pasa nada. Estoy bien"- me apresuré a contestar.

_-"No te muevas voy para allá"-_

No me dio oportunidad de decirle que no era necesario cuando me colgó el teléfono. Suspiré pesadamente y seguí mi camino por el pasillo. Las clases habían acabado y todos los pasillos estaban vacíos. Sabía que muchos regresaban en la tarde para prácticas o ensayos pero Daisuke me había dicho que eso no sería hasta dentro de dos semanas que empezaran las prácticas y las puestas en escena.

Sería algo digno de ver que la escuela nunca se vaciara.

Daisuke no tardó en aparecer al final del pasillo y se acercó corriendo con cara preocupada.

-"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué te duele?"-

Sonreí con ternura por su preocupación y moví la mano para restarle importancia.

-"Es sólo un pequeño raspón"- di un paso y me quejé de dolor.

Él se acuclilló y levantó mi falda. Los colores se subieron a mi rostro y de no haber sido por la cara de consternación que tenía lo hubiera pateado con mi pierna buena. Di no a la violencia, pero mi hermano siempre me ha dicho que sólo cuando yo dé autorización alguien puede levantar mi falda. Era una lección que había aprendido hace mucho y Touya se empeñaba en recordármela. Aunque también me recordaba que lo mejor sería que a nadie le diera permiso hasta mínimo los treinta.

Solté una risita.

Eso era absurdo.

Hice una mueca

-"¡Tienes que ver a un médico! ¡Eso se ve horrible!"-

Torcí la boca porque era algo que no quería hacer porque ir a ver a un médico significaría ir a ver a Touya, dado que no conocía a ningún otro y no tenía dinero para pagarle a otro. Pero sabía que en cuanto le llamé a Daisuke para cancelar nuestra cita a la tienda de helados, era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-"Te llevo"-

Daisuke me tomó en brazos y con algo de esfuerzo caminó hasta la salida. No oyó ninguna de mis protestas o quejas. Él se veía agitado cuando llegamos a la calle y afortunadamente un taxi se detuvo no lejos de ahí. Insistió en acompañarme y yo negué varias veces ¿Acaso quería hacer enojar más a Touya llevando a Daisuke? Nah.

-"De verdad, estaré bien. Sólo déjame ir sola, será mejor así"-

Me costó un poco convencerlo pero era algo en que no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. No quería más gritos de los que ya iba a recibir por llegar al hospital y por el estado en el que llegaba. El hospital donde trabajaba Touya estaba un poco lejos de la Academia, me quejé un poco cuando pagué el taxi, pero sabía que no lo hubiera conseguido en autobús.

Ante mi se alzaba ese gran edificio blanco.

Qué empiece el drama.

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

-"¡Carajo, Sakura! ¡¿Cómo demonios te hiciste esto?!"- hice una mueca cuando aplicó más alcohol a mi rodilla.

-"Fue un accidente"- murmuré conteniendo las lágrimas.

-"¿¡Un accidente!?"-

-"Si"- él me miró con sus ojos de águila que suele poner y yo me encogí más-"¡No iba andar cayéndome sobre vidrios por diversión, Touya!"- él no dijo nada y sólo refunfuñó.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no había sido un accidente. Pero no le diría: _¿Sabes? Hay este chico que he estado persiguiendo desde hace semanas… no, no es lo que crees. Él es gay, así que no tienes que preocuparte… sólo quería ser su amiga, porque me parecía muy solitario. Ya sé, ya sé. Él ya tiene su amiga, pero ya sabes lo terca que soy ¿No? Así… que… bueno quería ser su amiga, pero ya no. Creo, creo… _

Que no vale la pena.

Touya siguió refunfuñando todo el rato que curó mis rodillas y una parte de mi muslo. Diciendo cosas sobre los monstruos y no sé qué más. Pero sabía que no le gustaba verme herida, sólo por eso no dije nada. Además no quería pelearme con él, ya había sido suficiente el grito que se oyó por todo el hospital cuando lo vocearon en cuanto llegué: _Doctor Kinomoto, Doctor Kinomoto, se le solicita en urgencias. Su hermana acaba de ser ingresada a urgencias. Doctor Kinomoto. _

Maldita enfermera estúpida ¡No había ingresado a urgencias! Sólo había entrado _por ahí_ al hospital y fue _ahí_ que pregunté por mi hermano. Nada más.

Touya no tardó en aparecerse por las puertas y cuando me vio ahí sentada me sacudió como saco de papas gritándome, no preguntándome, qué demonios hacía en el hospital y cómo se me ocurría ingresar a urgencias sino tenía ninguna urgencia. Ah, Touya.

Antes de decirle qué era lo que me aquejaba, señalé a la enfermera diciendo que ni siquiera me dejo terminar de explicarle, que en cuanto había oído el nombre de Kinomoto, se había puesto a llamarlo como loca.

-"Deberías de informar a las autoridades"- aconsejé.

Después de que Touya me sacudiera dos veces más le dije lo más casualmente que podía que tenía un corte algo feo en la pierna. De nuevo me gritó exigiendo saber por qué _mierda _no le había dicho que sí estaba herida.

Mi error.

Debí de haberle dicho de inmediato que estaba herida pero sin armar jaleo. Nunca podré entender a Touya.

En fin.

Touya me dio unos antibióticos y me mandó a esperarlo a su oficina, aún le quedaban dos horas para salir pero no quería que me fuera sola ni que está noche estuviera sola, y bueno, yo tampoco quería irme sola, ni estar sola. Así que recorrí tres pasillos hasta dar con la oficina de mi hermano, que era muy, muy pequeña. Daba gracia imaginar a un hombre tan grande como Touya aquí sentado.

Me dirigí a su escritorio, para sentarme y me acomodé.

E inmediatamente todos mis pensamientos se concentraron en Li ¿Cómo fue posible que me hiriera tanto? Sólo era una actividad, sino la quería hacer, hubiera sido mejor que lo dijera ¿Por qué sería tan mala persona?

¿Quién le hizo tanto daño para que no le importe nadie más?

Suspiré.

Creo que después de todo… _nunca sería su amiga. _

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*.-*.-* oO.-* oO.-*-

**Notas de la Autora:**

**No me maten, ya sé que soy una terrible persona y una insensible por no actulizar antes, pero… bueno, realmente ninguna excusa es buena. No he tenido tiempo de contestar sus mensajes, pero quiero que sepan que esos hacen mi día. Gracias por mandarlos. **

**Espero no tardarme para el próximo, ya que me he dicho a mi misma que si no escribo al menos dos páginas diarias no tendré mi ración diaria de chocolate. Créanme es un buen incentivo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis locuras y hasta la próxima. **

**Kary. **


End file.
